Who's that girl?
by blowofftheheat
Summary: Brittany moves to a new place in search for a home and meets a few people that might just be able to give her all that. read at your own risk
1. Chapter 1

**Author's**** note: Hey, so this is just a really long introduction into the story. i didn't think it would be this long when i started to write it. It's a little boring, but i hope it gets better along the way. Just in case it doesn't, then i guess this serves as a good gauge as to how the rest of the story would go. If i bore you, i apologize. I don't have a rating for this yet because i still don't know where this will take me or us. So, i wish pray and hope you don't die of boredom reading this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or it's characters nor do I earn any profit from this. Also, I may have mentioned several other companies or channels in here and i don't own any of them.**

**Warning: read a your own risk.**

* * *

Chapter 1

When you saw the house, you just had to buy it. It was embarrassing how enthusiastic you were towards buying the bungalow.

You remembered the real estate agent driving you into the area, cross the picket fence where a sign "gleeful ville" hung and then you were bounding towards the wooden bungalow with a number 5 carved on the dangling sign right outside the house. He showed you around the only vacant bungalow in the area and then around the outside of the bungalow, revealing several other similar bungalows. The place was almost secluded; there weren't any other houses or buildings for a few miles. It was surrounded by flora and fauna, a wide green field that doesn't seem to end and the only way in and out of here was through the entrance of the picket fence, out onto the uneven gravel ground and then a left turn onto the vast grey expanse of a road. It was inconvenient as hell and way above your budget, but you loved it.

Absolutely loved it.

So you got it, on impulse, but you got it. You signed the contract with your left hand because your agent was on your left and you refused to look away from the other houses hoping to introduce yourself and make fast friends.

But unfortunately, you weren't able to meet anyone then.

Although it seemed like a little town on its own and was supposed to be bustling with faces that you were going to become so familiar with, the houses were quiet, the road linking them was empty and everything around you just seems to be a dream, like you were in a trance.

You realised too late.

When you turned around to tell your agent that you've changed your mind and would like to reconsider, the agent was gone, his black Mercedes leaving a trail of sand in the air.

And that was it, your fate was sealed. Sealed to zombie-freaking-town.

* * *

A week later, you moved to zombie town.

On your way to your new "home", you were praying frantically and fervently in your red Volkswagen that the town would no longer be zombie town. You don't want a home like that, you're not sure you'll be able to feel at home at zombie town. A home's supposed to be filled with warmth, happiness and filled with rambunctious people who will always be there for you. You're supposed to feel, un-lonely. Yet, even with you praying and praying continuously, your car inching forward slower than usual and your knuckles getting white from gripping the steering wheel too hard, you arrived at "Gleeful Ville" finding it at the exact same emptiness it was before. The tires of your car creating a popping and crackling sound against the road as the marbles and sand danced against and off the rubber wheels. Normally you would've revelled in the crunching sound of tire against gravel, but not this time. The atmosphere was ominous. Angry grey clouds cast a dark shadow upon the estate, and it seemed solely for the estate. As you car inched forward at snail speed, you sat up straighter and inclined your neck out the window to explore the area.

It was eerie.

"signs of life? nil" you said to yourself with a defiant cock of your head.

After spotting a moving swing outside a similarly lifeless bungalow, you quickly shoved your head into your red asylum and wound up the window, checking if the doors of the car were locked for safety measures. Your house, 5, wasn't very hard to locate and you were relieved about that. You needed somewhere to retreat to.

You ran up the stairs of the front porch as quickly but as quietly as you could and entered the house. You turned around and scanned outside, holding on to a little bit of hope, only to find yourself disappointed as the wooden door closed. You felt around in the darkness for a light switch and blindly tore off your boot heels and jacket. As you wiggled your free toes and rolled the knacks away from your shoulders, the stress and depression of today started to take its toll on you and you found yourself trudging to the flowery couch.  
The preternaturalness of this whole situation was exhausting.

"You're so impulsive you..." you heard a female voice chastise you.

In your sleepy haze, you replied to no one in particular, "I'm sorry..." before drifting off into a blissful oblivion.

The peace, amongst the chaotic nothingness.

The next time you awoke, was to a sound you've never even dreamed of hearing. A sound you're sure is only found in movies, the kind of movies you always try to avoid.

-tap tap, tap tap- the light rapping of your door continued to drown your peaceful sleep away and woke you up to the lonely reality yet again. You were annoyed at first that someone would knock incessantly at your door at such an hour. The sky was completely dark and the only light source was the dim lighting your living room's lamp provided and it wasn't as warm as you remembered it to be. It cast an eerie glow on the part of the house where you were lying at, while the doorway where the light tapping was from remained in the baleful darkness.

All of a sudden, the light tapping of your door developed into slamming. It sounded as if someone was resting their full weight on to their hand as they slammed continuously on your door, it sounded as they wanted so badly to get to you, it sounded as if they hungered for you. The atmosphere in the house and everywhere around you turned frighteningly sinister. You didn't know what to do, so you pulled whatever that was covering you up higher till only your eyes were able to be seen. Your teasing mind started to race, reaching the most frightful conclusions that you had to constantly beat down so as to prevent yourself from having a heart attack, because your heart was beating against your rib cage so hard and fast that you're sure your ribcage had a crack. However, whoever or whatever this was, was horribly determined to get to you. The slamming grew louder and louder now accompanied by grunts and a low growl every once in a while. Sometimes the entity sounded as if it/he/she was going to regurgitate and it was what crept you out the most, as, even though you tried to stay away from horror films as much as possible, you were still forced into watching them every once in awhile especially with your little brother and these sounds very distinctly fall under the category, "zombies"

Now, you started trembling and your clutch on the blanket grew tighter and tighter like it was the only thing keeping you from being eaten by that, thing.

"it's okay, it's okay." there it was, the unidentified female voice again.

It wasn't the normal typical female voice you always hear, this one was different, this one was special. It made you feel at home even with a flesh eating zombie trying to get into your house and eat you. It was low, melodious and sultry yet so inexplicably soothing; it made you want to cling onto it because it gave you a sense of hope, courage, comfort and warmth. Even in this chaotic nothingness, even with a zombie outside your door, you knew that somehow, as long as you keep hearing that voice, you'll survive. You'll be fine.

"You'll be fine" the voice cooed and your heart rate started to slow.

You let your body slide slowly down the couch and under the blanket until all you could see was nothing and all you could feel was your own hot ragged breath.

The hinges that held the door together started to loosen and shake as the door began to come apart and soon, the door hit the wooden flooring with a loud resounding bang. You could feel your couch and then your body vibrate under the impact the fall generated, just; your body didn't seem to stop trembling even after the aftermath of the loud bang faded away. Terror started to flood your body as the floorboards started to creak and groan under the weight of the moving entity. It slid its leg, one after the other and manoeuvred at a tormenting slow speed from the door way and around the house, searching and hunting for you, its prey.

Was this how this town became "zombie town"? Because the town folks were constantly devouring and turning newcomers into one of them?

That's cruelty and selfishness at its worst.

The thing shuffled closer and closer, until you could hear it breathing right next to the head of the sofa, where your head was. Even though you were encased in complete darkness hidden under the blanket, your eyes darted around petrified as if seeking a glimpse of the intruder.

"It's okay. You'll be fine" the female voice soothed, shooting a plethora of calming bullets into your system and flooding it.

"I'll be fine..." you whispered before you could stop yourself.

With the intruder still breathing heavily and making revolting sounds right beside you, your body went rigid from the realisation of what you've just done and your hand released its tense hold of the blanket. You were at a complete loss as to what to do next as a myriad of negative feelings started to course through your being.  
"Can zombies sense fear?" a thought crossed your panic-stricken mind but was quickly forgotten as your cloth refuge started to slide down your body, every heightened pore tugging to the threads of the blanket almost begging it to stay on, but of course, it continued to slide with an almost elated abandon.  
With your eyes squeezed tightly together, you saw your mother and your father, your brother and cats, your friends and acquaintances and even your car and favourite pair of mismatched socks, thinking about how much you love them and willing the message to get to them before you get devoured and cease to exist in the world.

The falling blanket started to slip from your face...

Then suddenly, the atmosphere changed, your body started feeling tingly and... Comfortable. You were no longer resting your head on the couch itself, but it was elevated onto something soft and somewhat safe. You fought off a blissful smile as you felt somebody tread their fingers lightly and tenderly through your locks of hair.  
What you enjoyed the most was the light humming. The same voice as you've heard before, that same feminine voice you kept clinging onto earlier was now much clearer, allowing you to hear every treble, every cadence and every breath.

It was beautiful.

With the sunlight against the back of your eyelids, it almost seems like the person the voice belonged to was an angel, it almost seemed like you're in heaven.  
"Heaven..." you muttered sub-consciously, "angel..." you wanted to open your eyes and take a peek at her, but instead, you slipped back into a fitful sleep as exhaustion took over you yet again.

This time your dream consisted of no traces of the zombie from before, this time you had a sweet dream, even though you cannot remember exactly what it was, it was a nice dream.

You woke up for the second time that day, to the same sound as before.  
-knock knock, knock knock- you shot up into a sitting position and stared at the wooden door with wide horrified eyes. Instinctively, you reached behind you searching for the warmth you felt earlier but all you found was a loose thread protruding from the couch. Your brows furrowed in confusion, "where's the angel?" you thought.

-knock knock knock- "hello?" A surprisingly sweet voice called.

"Did zombies always sound this sweet?" you rolled your eyes as your own silliness after that thought. "Zombies, psh"

Reluctantly, you pushed off the flowery couch and trudged towards the door, your actions laced with a tinge of fear that you will never admit to anyone about.

"Excuse me?" the voice called a little louder and you realised you've been standing paralysed with your fingers wrapped around the door knob. You imagined that you've been keeping this person waiting for a long time but found no trace of impatience in her tone. That, was creepy, no one sounds _THIS_ sweet when they're left hanging outside the door and they know someone's inside.  
This is what you've been waiting for ever since you bought the apartment, to get acquainted with the town folks and gain spastic, quirky and dorky friends that will brighten up your days. Just the kind of people you need to add colour to your dull life. You've always pictured your life to be in black and white with speech bubbles instead of actual talking, like those boring old cartoons your father loved to watch. The person at the other end of door might be able to change that mental picture for good.

"Sorry to bother! I just wanted to say Hi!" she prompted, knocking the door twice quickly.

What you were feeling was anticipation, excitement and a little nervous? Just three seconds of courage might be able to change your life for the good, remember? That's what you always told the kids you taught when they were having tiny stage frights, what kind of teacher would you be if you didn't live up to your teachings? So you twisted your wrist and pulled your elbow to yourself.

The smell of Cinnamon and honey flooded your nose causing your eyes to roll to the back of your head in pleasure; you didn't know how hungry you were until now.

"Hungry?" she asks with palpable amusement.

Crap was it that obvious?  
Your eyes snapped open and your cheeks quickly tainted a faint magenta from embarrassment and shock. The lady standing in front of you had the brightest of smiles, probably the brightest you've ever seen.

"Rachel. Rachel berry" she introduced with an arm extended.

Her eyes twinkled as her smile grew impossibly bigger when you took her hand in a friendly shake. You would love to Invite her in and get acquainted with this shining individual; however, your new house is in a state of utter disorganisation. Your house looked as if you planked the floor and rolled around like a lunatic, knocking around everything and anything that obstructed your rampage. It would be unwise and almost disrespectful to invite someone into your house with it in such a chaotic state.

"Hi Rachel. I'm Brittany. Brittany Susan Pierce."

"so what made you move here?" she asks, waving her right hand which was holding a cinnamon and honey biscuit in an arc, gesturing to Gleeful Ville or "not so zombie town", because now you know a person in the otherwise deserted town.  
You were both sitting at the small wooden tea table with similar looking chairs partaking in cinnamon and honey biscuits that could've been baked by Jamie Oliver himself.  
You covered your mouth with your hand and started to chew faster so you'll be able to swallow it and reply her without a long awkward pause.

"I... Um. After I acquired a stable job, my parents pushed me into getting my own house. So I went scouring for one and was instantly drawn to the peace and scenery of this place. But" you heaved a heavy sigh and picked restlessly at your nails, "I made a rash decision and didn't quite get what I was hoping for" you stared off into the distance, looking at nothing in particular, lost in thought.

"Well what did you hope for?" Rachel asked with her chin resting on the arch of her intertwined fingers and all her attention fixated on you.

"Home" was your instantaneous reply.

In your mind you could see Rachel's radiant smile fall and transform into distaste after you insulted her home saying that it wasn't "home"y enough for you. What were you thinking really? Always talking without a second thought. You squinted and pulled your lips into your mouth as you mentally berated yourself.

"I'm so sorry," you apologise in an almost frantic state after a moment of awkward silence and subconsciously gripped the edge of the plate so that you'll still have delicious cinnamon honey cookies even if you lost your one and only friend.

"I didn't mean it that way. I swear... I mean-No what I meant was... Was that-" you began blubbering excuses for your imprudent behaviour with your palms stretched out towards the other in innocence and eyes wide with apology.

"It's okay Brittany!" Rachel reassures you with amusement twinkling in her eyes and tone.

You were beginning to realise how often this amusement was appearing and wondered whether it was a positive or negative sign.  
Although Rachel talked too much and too quickly that sometimes you can hardly catch her words, and although sometimes her questions are like bullets from a machine gun, Rachel's positivity was infectious and you were immensely grateful for her company.  
Rachel reached over the forgotten plate of cookies and grabbed your right hand in both of hers. She had a smaller yet warmer smile than the one before, you wanted to say something along the lines of "if someone as awesome as you can call this a home, then I'm sure I'll be able to too" but she begun talking first.

"I know the compound may seem a little deserted and cold right now but that's because everyone's out working or on vacation. They'll all be back tonight! And we're having a celebrating because of that. We have one every time we're lucky enough to have the whole congregation back in town at one time." she looked at you expectantly and you didn't know what to say. That you think that this arrangement was wondrous? Or that you're feeling extremely envious of her?

You used to have something exciting in store for you every night or every week at least. A party, a date or a performance, anything, but now, life is just a dull. You missed it, missed the group of close knit friends that occasionally surprised you by bringing you a gigantic vanilla ice cream cake with the word "random" iced on it just because they know you love it and feel like making you and everyone else happy. Those people moved on, created a family and are now forever un-lonely, unlike you.

"Brittany. You have to come!" Rachel squeaked, shoving you out of your untimely reminisce.

"W...what?" you looked at her slightly taken aback, "but I don't even know your friends, and I hardly even know you!"

"Oh don't be silly", the brunette patted the hand that was still kept captive in between both of hers, "it'll be fun!" she squealed with exuberance before jumping up from the wooden chair and hurriedly skittering away. "I'm not giving you a chance to say no~" with that, the lively brunette disappeared into the house three identical houses down the opposite lane.

"house 9" you said to yourself, gathering the forgotten plate up and waltzing back into the house, feeling a little happier than you were before.

* * *

The party was much more crowded than you expected it to be. You heavily under estimated the number of people attending it, for obvious reasons. This was exactly what you had feared, being alone amongst a plethora of people who knows everyone and anyone except for you. You know you're going to feel like the green apple amongst the red, the monkey amongst the apes. You were tempted to run back home, fall into your freshly made bed and watch whatever was on television. Usually every Thursday at 7, when you crossed your fingers and wished hard enough, Friends would be on. It has to be on WarnerTV of course. Today is Thursday and it's 7! You could be crossing your fingers and wishing for Friends to come on and subsequently been on your rainbow painted bed sheets devouring a bowl of lucky charms. That was what you had planned to do, but Rachel came knocking on your door at 6.20 and practically dragged you out of your house while you were still clad in your favourite navy blue Abercrombie shirt and loose pink pants.

So that's why you found yourself in a black Mercedes 10 minutes after Shiny Miss Berry knocked on your door, in front of a house you could've potentially walked to.

Even though the house was identical to yours on the outside, the inside was a far cry from yours. Unlike yours where everything was horizontal, with the television facing the kitchen which was on the left of the house, in this house everything was vertical. The living room was the first thing you see when you entered the house and the television, which was a huge, faced the door.

Heads with hairs of a myriad of colours were bobbing up and down in rhythm to the singing of whoever dared to ascend the stairs of the make shift stage at the corner of the spacious living room.  
Rachel excitedly led you through the throng of people and towards the kitchen where a handsome barista stood behind the long marble table, tossing and juggling bottles of liquid deftly. You watched mesmerised as he flipped an oddly shaped bottle of scotch into the air and caught it so that the opening of the bottle was pointing to the small cup in his other dexterous hand, allowing him to swiftly serve the drink gracefully. It looked as if he was dancing with fragile glass bottles in his hands; gliding from one end of the table to the other, serving whoever that required his expertise. You thought about how you could do that, since you absolutely adore dancing.

"He's good isn't he?" Rachel spoke into your ear, successfully breaking your reverie.

You snapped your head towards Rachel with bewilderment etched on your face. Were you caught watching?

"His name is Mike." she smiles, amused at your expression.

Her expression falters a little as her brown eyes darted to the crowd of people behind you and immediately, you felt dread flood your body. People had to be entertained, especially if they were in your house.

"Go on." you sighed, looking down to your fidgeting fingers, "I'll be here when you're done"

"I'm so sorry" her expression screws into one of guilt as she placed a reassuring hand on your forearm. She gave your arm a squeeze before walking away to entertain her guests.

You took a seat on one of the elevated stools surrounding the marble table and proceeded to play with the brown coasters on the table top, making sure to keep your eyes down so as to avoid eye contact which would lead to awkward conversations with foreign individuals. Your slender and pale fingers formed a circle around the coaster trying to morph itself into the exact shape and size of the brown sundry.

A brown bottle of cold beer was placed right in front of your eyes, fitting into the circle that you've created with your hands. You looked up and found a pair of interested brown eyes looking at you and a small lopsided smile flashed towards you.

"Hi," the barista greeted.

"Hey" you replied, straightened your back and stretched your hand out for a warm handshake.

He looked at your outstretched arm for a brief moment, wiped his hands with the cloth draped over his shoulder and took your hand in his. You noticed the diamond ring on his ring man and you couldn't help but feel a tinge of sadness and relief. He was a handsome gentleman but you were not in the mood to entertain any advances.

"I'm Mike" he introduced after your hands parted. He placed both elbows on the table top and leaned into them as he studied you with squinted eyes.

"I know" pretending to sound indifferent even though you felt uneasy under his intense scrutiny. You took a gulp of the cold beer hoping to quell the blush settling on your cheeks or use it as an excuse for its presence. Opening your mouth, you intended to introduce yourself as well, but he beat you to it.

"And you're Brittany. Brittany Susanna Pierce"

"H..How?" a day hasn't even passed in weirdville and you already have a stalker? You don't know whether to feel flattered or afraid.

"I've seen you on Got To Dance."

Oh. Your mouth formed an "O" As realisation dawned upon you. Oh, so you haven't got a stalker. That was incredibly narcissistic of you.

You've been on Got To Dance. You entered the competition with your then boyfriend Artie Abrams, got to the very end and lost to a blonde couple. Both of you didn't mind losing to the blonde couple, they were riveting.  
Artie Abrams. He's a sweet and gentle man that you were extremely fond of. Yours and Artie's relationship advanced to a stage where you were planning for a potential life together, but fate had other plans. Artie got into an accident a week after he brought the topic of marriage up during one of your many dinner dates. The dancer lost his legs, both of them.

Artie went hay wire after that.

You held yourself back and continued to stay by his side neglecting pursuing your dreams and a job, coaxing and helping him through therapy, clinging on desperately to hope, hope that one day his brain will start functioning properly again and you'll be able to continue with the plan that you both have drafted out for yourselves.

A year passed and Artie didn't show an ounce of improvement, he didn't even exhibit the desire to recover, he merely continued to wallow in self pity, crying over the truth that he will never be able to do what he's most passionate about, dance. You understood why he lost his mind, dance was a big part of him like it was a big part of you, only, you didn't know if you were willing to wait forever for him.

After a series of soul searching and intense heart to heart talks, you realised that the answer to that pressing question was a loud resounding, NO.

So you left him. You left him with a timorous, guilt filled goodbye and an apology to his parents and relatives who had taken a liking to you.

Compelled by the desire to get away from the pitiful gazes from the Abrams household and the fact that you were abandoning them at the climax of their nightmare, you searched for a home else where. You searched for a home in Gleeful Ville, or Zombie Ville or Not So Zombie Ville. You haven't yet been able to feel at home here, but for a little since three years, you felt unburdened. You felt free, and that's enough for you for now.

"Mm yeah. I was on that." you rubbed the back of your neck shyly. It was nice being recognised from a highly acclaimed television series. Even though you're not exactly a celebrity, it still makes you feel like one.

"I'm a dancer too you know? You were kind of my idol."

"really?" you asked, not quite believing his words even though his brown eyes were twinkling with sincerity.

This was all too good to be real. It felt so surreal. You? Someone's idol? What are the odds?

"yeah!," Mike leaned closer to you, the veins in his toned arms popping up and creating an intricate web of green lines

"I voted for you, all the way" he drawled flirtatiously. This got you confused. Isn't he attached? Or married?

"why don't you go fly a kite with your kid or something Chang" a masculine voice remarked from behind.

Although it sounded snide and something a jock would say to a nerd, you couldn't help but find the tone endearing. A tone only the closest of friends used with each other, crude yet polite, intended to be harmful yet completely meaningless and amusing. Mike looked up towards someone behind you without moving his head,

"Well hello to you too Puckerman", he then smirked cheekily.

You furrowed your brow and twisted your body to seek out the receiving end of Mike's devilish smirk, however, big hands held you in your place by pressing your shoulders down to which you squeaked in shock.

"before you turn around, be prepared to land your eyes on the most dazzling creature on the face of this earth", a pungent male cologne wafted to your nose as the individual known as "Puckerman" whispered into your ear, placing his face closer than deemed merely friendly.

Wow, this place is filled with eccentric people.

You reached for the gladiator glasses hanging on the collar of your simple black tee-shirt and put it on before turning back to face this "Puckerman". When you laid eyes on him, all annoyance towards his cockiness vanished, because he had all reasons in the world to be cocky, in fact, he wouldn't be deemed as cocky at all. Indeed, he was dazzling, one of the most aesthetically pleasing man you have ever laid eyes upon.

A dark skinned man stood before you with an arched eyebrow accompanied by a stunning cheeky smirk, mirroring that of Mike. You wouldn't even have noticed the oddly shaped hair if he didn't roll up the sleeves of his tux and ran his fingers through the single broad line of dark hair. A Mohawk, you never would've dreamed of seeing someone that could pull off a Mohawk this irreproachably without being a renowned rock and roll star.

"See, now my eyes won't be blinded by all your dazzling shininess" you shrugged nonchalantly, finding yourself extremely smart to have placed the sunglasses on so no one could've spotted you ogling shamelessly at this man.

"OOOOHHHHH~" Mike jeered from behind, causing you to snap your head back to face him. You almost forgot his was there.

"This girl knows how to play this game Puckerman, whatcha gonna do?" Mohawk man's expression fell dramatically from smug to hurt as he glanced from Mike to you.

He made his way to the seat beside yours and you turned your body back around to face the make shift bar.  
Mike placed a glass of whiskey in front of him and gave him a knowing wink before heading off to tend to other patrons.

"Noah Puckerman" he greeted after taking a sip of his beverage and extended his arm towards you. It felt like deja vu. You've had enough handshakes from today to last you a month.

"So, what's a beautiful lady like you doing alone at a secluded town like this? Must be tiring driving all the way from wherever" he said after the handshake and names were exchanged.

"I kind of live here," you replied, tracing a bead of condensation rolling down the glass bottle, "Rachel abducted me and drove me here from like... Opposite. Could've walked here in less than a minute"

He didn't seem surprised as he rolled his eyes with a knowing scoff, "Rachel..", Noah shook his head condescendingly. "So we're neighbours now huh?"

"Before you let him in your pants," you heard Mike's voice from the position he was previously, in front of you. "you must know that that blonde beauty at the back there that looks like a freaking princess out of a fairy tale book," he poked Noah's chest jokingly before pointing to a flawless looking blonde, clad in a cream coloured sundress that would look uncharacteristically plain on everyone else now that you've seen it on her, "is the mother of his child. Say Puckerman, would your daughter like to join us for our little kite flying activity hmm?"  
Mike smirked at Noah, knowing he had just won this round of playful banter.

"Nah, Little Miss Puckerman is too hot for your little asian boy's ass" Noah spat back.

"woah, that's low Puck" you replied without a second thought as to what you were calling this stranger.

"What?" both men diverted their attention towards you simultaneously.

Your eyes grew wide and you snapped your hand onto your mouth,  
"I mmm oooo ooorryyy. I eeyyeenn mean iek. I wa-an inking" shaking your head vigorously from side to side.

"what?" they asked again and you are beginning to think that maybe they were twins with different parents.

You hung your head shamelessly and stared intently at your twiddling thumbs.  
"i said, I'm so sorry I didn't mean it , I wasn't thinking" you mumbled incoherently.

"yeah whatever. No, what did you call me?" Noah asked with no hint of anger in his tone.  
You looked up at them curiously, were they not angry?

"P..puck.", you sat straighter and proclaimed proudly, "I called you Puck."

For a moment the three of you paused and simply stared at each other with undecipherable expression, but Noah broke the awkward trance and pounced on you, successfully sending you off the wooden stool and onto the ground with a resonant thud. You would've broken every bone in your body if Noah didn't grab your waist in time and landed gracefully beside you on his back. He was laughing boisterously, you had no idea what he was laughing about but it must've been something you said because if not then, why the heck would you be on the floor? When the blonde beauty from the fairy tale story book came rushing to your side, you were still in a traumatic trance. Because what just happened? You felt like you got hit by a bull and flew all the way to Mexico. You didn't know where Mexico was but Ashley, your best friend, used to always talk about it; so since it's in your vocabulary anyways, why don't you just make good use of it.

"I flew to Mexico" you blurted breathlessly. Fairy tale Blondie flashed you an amused yet annoyed face before tapping your shoulder and motioning for you to put your hand over her shoulder so she could pull you up. You did exactly as she ordered.

* * *

Noah, Mike, Princess Blondie and you found yourselves slightly disheveled, sitting on a brown couch at the far end of the living room and sipping beers and beverages.

The drunken wobbly people on the red carpeted dance floor were starting to annoy you. They would wobble back and forth, to you it seemed like a wobble but in their drunk stupor they maybe be dancing dashingly, blocking you for watching the singing performances on the grey makeshift stage. You wanted to watch the singing performances as they were spectacularly good.

"So why on earth did you tackle her Puckerman? And what did you do to make him tackle you?" Princess Blondie chastised, waggling her finger accusingly at both of you with her eyebrows furrowed and her lips in a tiny purse. She looked a lot like your mother from when you were younger. You spared Noah a side glance before looking back at Princess Blondie and shrugging your shoulders, spilling some of your beer on Noah in the process. His excitement was written all over his face as he placed his drink down and spared no attention to the darkening spot on his black jeans.

"Quinn, remember when we had this huge competition on who can give me the bestest nickname in the history of nicknames?" he asked, eyes darting from Mike to Quinn to me then back to Quinn, all the while with an unwavering wide smile etched on his handsome face.

"yeah." Quinn replied, "there was Pucker, Semen, sermon, not forgetting, Ark by the brilliant Rachel berry" she begun, counting them by pulling a finger down every time she remembered a name.

"yeah whatever," He waved his arm around wildly, urging her to stop.  
"She, hot body Blondie over here," he pointed to you whilst looking at Quinn with wide excited eyes.  
"Just came up with the coolest, most exciting nickname for me ever, ever ever ever"

Quinn and Mike laughed a little at his hysteria before asking what it was.

"Puck!" he exclaimed still in his frenzy.

You almost expected Quinn's shoulder to deflate and her eyes to settle into a line like those emoticons you type into your phone when someone says something lame, but she turned to look at your with a wide smile and wide eyes.  
"THAT'S INGENIOUS! How could we have not thought of that? And to think it was just there all along!"

"Puck" she said, as if testing its brilliance.

Mike's girlfriend joined into the hysteria moments later, Tina was Asian too. Then Rachel joined.

Time flew past as the group of you got acquainted with each other, asking questions and telling stories. You felt like you've known them all your life, like you knew every fairy tale and night mare they've been through and they knew yours. It felt as if you've been in their cozy little family all along. You felt extremely blissful.

Happy.

Contented.

At home.

* * *

At 9 pm, the house was still bustling with people and the stage was still hidden behind drunk writhing and gritting bodies. You didn't want to leave, but your eyelids felt as if Ashley had hung all her shopping bags on them, so, Quinn, Puck and you found yourselves trudging towards the door to leave.

"Puck,"

"ooooohh" Puck wiggled his body around spastically, "I still get the tingles when I hear that name."

"puck.." Quinn called him again, daring him to diverge from the topic at hand another time.

But of course he doesn't.

"We're taking Beth out the day after, why don't we ask Brittany along?"

Puck's eyes lit up.

"Yes! It would be so fun!" he exclaimed.

"So?" Quinn turned to you with a friendly smile. She really was extremely pretty and nice.

"Well... I" you pretended to contemplate for a moment so as to not appear too excited even though you absolutely were. You've never been invited to hang out with a friend and their child before, although all your close friends already have several children. Maybe they think you wouldn't be a good influence on their children, your friends after all were constantly reminding you to think before you speak if not you'll offend somebody or something.

Just then, a melodious voice danced to your ears and broke your train of thoughts. Or broke you from any connections you had with the world then.

For that moment, everything went blur and all your brain was focusing on was that voice. Your brain analysed it and your ears working frantically to pick up every note it produced as if attempting to record it and store it so you could listen to it anytime you wanted to. It was so powerful yet so gentle, so desperate yet so calm, so emotional yet so soothing, but most of all it made your heart speed up a thousand times and your body started to tingle.

You recognised it, sort of.

It was the voice from when a zombie was trying to break into your home and the one you heard when you were in heaven. You had to know who this voice belonged to, you didn't know why and your conscious mind was telling you that you were being insane but subconsciously, you were addicted to it. The subconscious mind is always much more powerful.

Your legs moved on their own accord, your mind a blank, your heart at turbo.

Shoving and pushing, straining and climbing, you did everything you could to get a glimpse of the person on stage, completely ignoring the worried couple trailing you around like parents. Time was ticking and the music was coming to an end but you still couldn't get to the stage or get to see who the voice belonged to. There was so much desperation flooding your body so much so that you would've believed if someone told you they could see it flowing out of your body.

Finally, balancing dangerously on the arm rest of the sofa you were previously sitting on, you could see the stage. Unfortunately, all you caught was a flash of silky raven hair

.  
"Raven hair" you mumbled to yourself making a mental note as everyone in the house cheered and clapped loudly.

"What is up with you Brittany! You're like a monkey" Quinn reprimanded, tugging you down from the armrest. You were still in a daze. Who was that?  
"Who was that?" you asked breathlessly.

"Who?" She furrowed her brows in question.

You cocked your head to the direction of the stage.

"Oh the singer? Come on, let's walk and talk. Beth's babysitter's leaving in 5 minutes"

Nodding your head wordlessly, you allowed her to tug at your arm and lead you towards the door.

"She's good isn't she?" Quinn asked again as the door of the house clicked back into place.

"Yeah" you nodded your head frantically with total agreement to her half question half statement.

"she's one of us. In our little group with Puck and Rachel and mike and all."

What luck!

"But she's not very nice."

Oh, tough luck..

"Her name's Santana. She lives in house 6"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **My exams are here. Sigh pie. but i still can't get this story out of my head, so i wont stop writing. Here, enjoy.

(I've changed the ratings because what's a brittana story without sexy scenes?)

**Disclaimer:** i do not own glee nor anything mentioned in this story.

**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

* * *

Chapter 2

It has been a week since you moved into Gleeful Ville.

You thought you would've already met Santana Lopez, and you had, figuratively, or dreamatically. You swear it's a word because it should exist. Everyone should be able to dream and think it feasible.

In every dream, her face was a hazy mess of swirly colours, her body a moving distortion and her movements subtle and indiscernible. The only thing that was completely distinct and tangible was dark, silky, raven hair.

In every one of your dreams, Santana Lopez was regrettably impalpable.

It was driving you crazy. She lived RIGHT NEXT to you and you've met almost every one of her friends but you haven't even descried this certain latina.

However, as nebulous as she may be in your dreams you had no doubts what so ever that she was as beautiful as any human could possibly get.

"you are, incredibly creepy" you pointed to yourself in the mirror that was located at the side of your room, on the second floor, berating and giving yourself an angry pout when you caught yourself thinking obsessively about the neighbour you haven't even met, again.

"But, she isn't very nice" Quinn's authoritative voice rang in your head like alarm bells reminding you it was time to wake up for work, but instead, Quinn's voice reminded you of how unreachable this person was, about the possibility that the closest you could ever get to Santana Lopez would simply be in your fantasies, your dreams.

"Wake up Brittany," it says, "fantasising about someone you've never even met is creepy."

You wonder if creepy will ever go away.

The sound of metal vibrating against wood caught you off guard and you jumped up from your seat while a shiver rode through your body causing you to wrap your arms around yourself tightly.

You found yourself lying on the floor with your legs propped up on the now tilted chair.

You're glad you're home, if not that would've been incredibly embarrassing.

Your phone vibrated again, reminding you of its existence and that someone was looking for you.

Rolling your eyes, you pulled your legs back onto the floor and scrambled unglamorously to the offending contraption,

"hello?" you greeted as politely as you could.

"Hello is this Miss Brittany Susanna Pierce?" a gruff voice floated through the phone and immediately, you knew who this was.

Instinctively, you frantically got onto your two feet and stood with your free arm stuck to your side tightly, in rapt attention.

Sue Sylvester. Sergeant Sylvester of the police department in Lima Ohio. Your soon-to-be-boss, if you're lucky enough.

You used to own a little dance studio where you taught children and adults of all ages, many different genres of dances, but that was when you were in New York. You owned that dance studio with Artie, it seemed only reasonable that you gave up the studio when you gave up on being Mrs Abrams.

It has been a week since you've worked and earned yourself a living, you were running low on supplies and living on your savings. Savings aren't supposed to be used, they were supposed to be _saved_

So, not wanting to dissolve into a hopeless wreck, you went scouring for a job at Lima Ohio; the closest civilisation that existed near Gleeful Ville.

"Yes" you answered affirmatively with your chest puffed up and fist clenched to your side for just that extra purity.

"Your resume is amazing so I'm going to take you in one week earlier than the rest. Only a few people will find themselves in a position like this so consider yourself lucky. But, prepare a whole bag of supplies and muscle ache remedies because you're going to have to need them. Direly."

Her voice was authoritative and you could hear the undeniable streak of deviousness out on full display while she tells, no, orders you, not bothering to slow down or pause to let the information sink in. you wanted to ask her why you would need muscle ache remedies. You've been dancing for... as long as you could remember now, you could take on an army organised police training boot camp and not feel strained.  
Dancing increases your stamina immensely you know?

Nevertheless, you nodded your head dumbly as if she could see you, trying your best to be obedient.

You could tell she wasn't one to be trifled with. She probably holds more authority than her position provides, even though her position was already the highest you'd ever imagine yourself achieving.

"Did I make myself clear?" Sergeant Sylvester asked.

"Y..Yes. Crystal clear" you replied stiffly and curtly, just the way she like it.

"Alright, report at 6 am tomorrow morning. That's that" with that, you were left with the monotonous repeated beeping of the phone and doubts, doubts about becoming a police. Sergeant Sylvester seemed like a very, sinister person.

Nevertheless, you were exuberant, ecstatic, and euphoric; however you may describe the bubbling excitement threatening to burst out of your chest like a projectile water fall.

You had to inform Quinn and Rachel. You had no one else to inform and this excitement was literally going to burst out of your chest.

* * *

"Aunty Brittany!" you hear a toddler squeal and then something collided with your bare legs and practically coiled itself around it.

You weren't surprised to find tiny Beth clinging to you with a vice grip. She does that every time you came over, without fail.  
This toddler was seriously strong for someone her age. Probably got it from her mother.

You know? Cheer leader?

"Hello Beth-eeeeee" you greeted with enthusiasm and a high pitched voice, trying to mimic Beth's.

You ruffled her blonde hair and dragged your restrained right leg behind your unfettered left, pushing the door behind you to close it.

"Hi Brittany!" Rachel's high pitched voice rang from the kitchen where she was looking intently at the oven.

"Mmm, cookies!" you cheered, attempting to jump but realised you still had a toddler stuck to your leg.

"You're not going to let go until your mommy pries you away from me aren't you?" you asked, pausing at the corridor of the living room where Quinn was sitting on one of the sofas, sipping tea and reading a book, completely oblivious to her surroundings.

Beth giggled adorably and shook her head from side to side wildly, her chubby cheeks bouncing against your hip bone as she swung her head around petulantly with wild abandon.

You pouted and furrowed your brows exaggeratedly, attempting to appear angry as you looked down at Beth, who simply smiled cheekily and gripped your leg tighter.

"Quinn!" you hollered, extending both arms towards her with your fingers stretched out and wide apart. When the blonde looked up from her book with a puzzled look on her face, you wiggled your fingers in a desperate plea, to which she simply offered an oddly familiar smile and lowered her eyes to read her book again.

Realising you would not be receiving any help from anyone soon, you huffed heavily in defeat and continued to drag your leg, making the toddler squeal in exuberant triumph as you continued your impeded stagger towards the maroon coloured leather couch.

The leather heaved and exhaled when you plopped down upon it, lifting you up then letting you down making you feel as if you were riding a wave.

"Beth Baby, let go of Aunty Brittany's leg come on. Let's have some honey cinnamon cookies!" Rachel announced as she shuffled quickly into the room with a plate of freshly baked cookies.

"Hon-ci-mon cookies!" Beth squealed excitedly at the exact same time you did, not even bothering to say the full name of the flavour of the cookies.

Both Beth and you leaned against the glass table, and watched the plate of cookies with those same wide eyes that were swimming with anticipation.

Rachel and Quinn stood at the side lines, simply shaking their heads at the similarity displayed.

Quinn nudged Rachel in the ribs with her elbow playfully, "Babe, looks like we've got another child to take care of, what should we name her?" keeping her eyes on the both of you.

Rachel giggled lightly, pushing Quinn lightly at her shoulders, "she shall be..." she tapped her chin and looked to the ceiling thoughtfully,

" Brittzel!" a masculine voice suggested from beside the two women, shocking them.

Rachel and Quinn jumped and staggered back, Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's protectively.

"Jeez Puck! Whe..How? You're like, a ninja. What if we all died of a heart attack?" Quinn chided breathlessly with a hand pressed to her chest.

Puck rolled his eyes and straightened his back from bending down to include himself in their seemingly amusing, hushed conversation.

Your eyes flicked up from being completely captivated by the delicious plate of freshly baked cookies to take a look at the commotion.

"what's a Brittzel? It sounds like me, but like, in Pretzel universe"

"Exactly!" Puck said loudly, putting his packet of pretzel pieces down on to the table before walking towards you with his fist raised for a knuckle-five.

You reciprocated of course, smiling widely and knocking his fist with yours even though you had absolutely no idea what was going on.

"DADDY!" Beth exclaimed excitedly at the sight of her father, scrambling over the couch behind you and jumping into the arms of the dark skinned man, cookies completely forgotten.

"you are super obvious with the name by the way," Beth deadpanned, still clinging onto her father who was holding her to him with an arm.

Puck raised a brow in question, "what do you mean?"

Beth simply pointed to the bag of pretzels on the table with her short finger and looked at her dad with a smug look on her face.

"She's got my side of the genes for that"

* * *

It wasn't even after an hour later that the group and their newest, impromptu addition, you, had settled into the steady hum of the day.

Tina and two new faces, Mercedes and Kurt had joined the cacophony later that day.

"You're being hypocritical. Those words were the exact same excuses I tried to make up previously when you were trying to talk me into moving here." Quinn monotoned after Kurt had said something about his work being at irregular hours and it would be far more convenient to simply stay near the school.

"What? They have balconies! You, have balconies!" Kurt exclaimed, backing up his previous argument with fervour.

"Precisely." Quinn answered with a triumphant smug smile. You realised just how many times this smile has appeared. Quinn must win in arguments a lot.

"I'm not going to risk losing my job for a balcony Quinn. You work as a realtor; you get to work from home. So why not work in a beautiful home that has a balcony?!"

"so what do you work as?" Mercedes asked effectively halting the childish argument and causing everyone to turn their heads and focus their attention onto you.

You flashed Mercedes a simper, thanking her for reminding you about the agenda behind your impetuous trip down to house 9.

"My dream job's a dancer, but I'm heading into Lima on Monday for a pre-training for being a police" you said shyly, your eyes darting to from many pairs of eyes staring intensely at you to your less judgemental twiddling thumbs.

"Oh! Then you'll be Santana's colleague!" exclaimed Kurt who was looking at you with wide, interested eyes.

Your head snapped up so quickly you swear you heard it snap. Santana? You could feel the side of your lips tugging into a smile, but you puckered your lips and sucked them into your mouth. You don't want to seem too excited.

"Oh yeah! Snixx works as some kind of law bringer." Mercedes said thoughtfully, scratching her glass of brown liquid as she looked to the ceiling.

"Has she met Santana?" Puck joined into the conversation. He kept so quiet for so long that you almost forgot about his presence.

You looked up from your boring twiddling thumbs and managed to catch the smirk on Quinn's face that disappeared the second she noticed you were no longer looking at your thumbs.

"She lives right next to S. but I don't think they've met"

This time your brow furrowed into a deep displeased frown.

You haven't met her, and it was starting to irritate you.

"That means you stay at house 5 right?" Kurt asked animatedly.

"y..yeah." you answered, nodding your head slowly because you had no idea why he was being so uptight and excited.

"That's the house with like, the biggest balcony ever!"

"I have a balcony?!" you half asked half exclaimed.

So that's why there's a protruding platform at the side of the house. you've always thought that it was a platform for cats to land on when they climb onto the roof for their daily climbing training, because, you know, they need to fall from really high places and not die.

"So it's not only for lord Tubbs and Chipotle?"

Your friends looked at you with amusement and curiosity spayed across their faces; they all looked so similar at that moment. It was humorous.

Oh right, you forgot to inform them.

"oh! Chipotle's Tub's new girlfriend. She's not very nice, but she's pretty, so.." you shrugged your shoulders, cocking your head to the side nonchalantly.

There was an awkward pause for a minute or so, then Mercedes burst into laughter, followed by Puck and soon everyone was rolling around clutching their stomachs.

You didn't want to feel left out, so you giggled lightly from time to time when you see one of them looking at you.

But truth be told, you were feeling rather uncomfortable. People in school used to react this way when they were laughing at what you've said, laughing at you in a derogatory manner. When what you've said was "idiotic", "ridiculous" or "stupid".

All of a sudden, you just didn't want to giggle anymore. It just wasn't funny anymore.

All you could hear was the voice of your father ringing in your head, "why are you so stupid!"

Your eyes started to hurt and prick as your vision became less vivid and cloudier, but you held it in, swallowing the chokes and fighting away the quivering that were starting to develop at your bottom lip.

You didn't want to break down in front of your new friends, you didn't want to come off as weak, like the weak feeble little girl you were before. You wanted these group of friends to like you and not think of you as pathetic.

However, when the laughing figures started to transform into colourful moving orbs and you couldn't differentiate each individual, you got up and bolted for the door shouting, "sorry I forgot I had something to do thank you for today bye" in one long incomprehensible sentence.

Your tears left a burning trail of sadness and embarrassment down your cheek and the negativity shot into your chest as you bolted for your house.

Even as you threw yourself onto your bed and buried your face into the pillow, it didn't go away.

The burning sensation seemed to intensify with the memories that accompanied your relentless tears.

* * *

While you were still wallowing in self pity and shrouding the room with relentless sobbing, a melodious voice drifted into your room, mingling with the sobbing and choking and effectively expelling the doleful atmosphere that was quickly flooding the room.

You held back your sniffles, propped yourself up with your elbows and stilled your breath trying to hear the voice better.

The voice wasn't very distinct but it sounded as if it was... merely a stone's throw away.

Just like every other time you've heard it, your mind went blank, your heart into a palpitating mess and your body reacted on its own, tearing anything along its path, trying desperately to find the source of the voice.

A few seconds of scrambling and pressing of ears against the cream coloured walls of your room, you found yourself shifting the part table part mirror at the corner of the room that was pressing suspiciously against a whole lot of velvet dusty curtains. You couldn't believe how dumb you were before, not realising that something was odd about the design of the whole room.

Why would there be curtains if there was nothing to cover? Why would a table be pressed against redundant curtains if there were no doors to keep closed?

The table mirror shifted with an ear piercing scrap against the wooden floor, leaving you to stand in front of the dusty red curtain that was hanging from a long rusty golden bar.

You grabbed a fist full of the curtain, hoping with everything that you are that there would be a balcony, that there would be a place where you could get closer to the source of the voice that sends your body into a frenzy. You shut your eyes tightly and gripped the curtain rigidly as the last verses of the melody being sung faded into the room and lingered, urging you to push aside the curtains.

With your eyes still shut tightly, you jerked your arm to the side, successfully sending the heavy red velvet flying to the side.

The moment of revelation was emphasised by the scraping of rusty metal against metal as the curtains moved to the side, revealing a narrow but tall glass door that lead out to an enormous balcony with a dust-filled floor. It was so big; you couldn't see the end of it from the narrow glass door.

"The previous owner must have missed it as well" you said to no one in particular as you stared at the dust filled floor with a disgusted grimace settled on your swollen eyes and cheeks.

You ran down to the living room, two steps at a time whenever you descend and ascend the staircase, to grab a broom, a dustpan, a face mask and a pair of slippers.  
When you entered the room again, you were pleasantly welcomed by another melodious tune being sung and this time, much to your delectation it was louder and clearer than before.

You tugged the strings of the face mask to make sure it was tight around your nose and mouth before opening the white bordered transparent door with a hard, mighty push. The cold wind from outside flew in forcibly, hitting you square in the face and causing your blonde hair to fly around wildly in all directions. Your face went numb almost instantaneously.

"Wow" you breathed, regretting not wearing a coat out, but was too lazy to stomp in to put one on.

You angled your face away from the dust when you swept it into the dustpan. There was so much dust collected on the balcony it seemed as though it had been years since it has been tidied up. The previous owner obviously didn't bother to take care of the balcony, or they could've potentially missed it completely.

You know you did.

You thought excitedly about how you couldn't wait to hear the jealousy in Ashley's tone when you tell her about your enormous balcony, or how you couldn't wait to invite Rachel and the rest over for a huge balcony cocktail party, after you get over the questions that are bound to be thrown your way first of course, or how you could sit at your big balcony and bask in its serenity amidst your boring yet chaotic life.

"Oh, all the excitement and peace this balcony could give me" you proclaimed in an English accent.

You've forgotten what led you to the discovery of this place.

* * *

Movement in the room diagonally opposite your balcony caught your eye and pulled your attention away from the matter at hand. You watched with attentive eyes as a figure emerged at the window.

She was a blurry mess for you didn't have very good eye sight. You were tempted to run into your room to grab your spectacles but you didn't want to miss this moment. So you stood there, at your dusty and unhygienic balcony, watching the dark figure quietly.

She resumed her position at the window and leaned her forearms onto the window grill, looking out into the yonder. You watched as the wind caressed her long, immaculate raven hair, causing it to flow elegantly along with its touch, nothing like the Medusa Dance your hair was doing earlier when the wind hit your hair in a similar fashion.

You never wanted so badly to be a gust of wind at that very moment, then any moment in your life.

Her shoulders lifted a little as she breathed in deeply and let out a long burden filled breath.

What could possibly be troubling such a beautiful creature such as her?  
Your chest constricted with the yearn to comfort her.

She heaved again and you prepared yourself for an impending heavy sigh, however, this time, the heavy exhale came out in the form of a melody.

"Hey you~" she begun, effortlessly carrying the note forward and letting it drift away with the wind.

"doing that thing you do~"

"breaking my heart into a million pieces~", she dragged the last note out just as she had the previous verses and you closed your eyes, shutting off all your senses just so your ears could be on overdrive, just so your ears could be more sensitive than any other sense in your body.

You recognised the song. It was supposed to be a fast-paced song but somehow, you preferred it so much better belted in her voice even though it was burden laden and far too slow.

"like you always do~" this verse was much softer than the others, almost reduced to a whisper as she lowered her head to look at her fidgeting fingers that were sticking out of the window. The wind carried the melody to your ears anyways and your heart wrenched painfully, almost as if the wind carried whatever emotions it contained to you as well.

"It'll be okay..." you whispered very very softly, and thought of all the happy memories you've ever had, waiting for the wind to pick it up. If the wind could carry her sadness to you, then it would be capable of carrying your happiness to her.

* * *

your body shuddered and jumped slightly in shock the next time you opened your eyes.

You saw the glint in widened intense brown orbs from the reflection of the moonlight.

She was staring at you.

If her singing was mesmerizing, her eyes were unboundedly captivating.

Although you couldn't make out her features, her eyes were distinct.

They were brown, exotic and shining. It seemed as if her eyes lit up everything around her.

The moon was nothing compared to her eyes.

You didn't know how much time you spent staring at each other.  
It was scary, almost as if you had been caught red handed for being a creep and staring at her and yet it sent your insides into somersaults. You wanted to look away, but could you?

No. Not an inch.

The corners of her eyes screwed a little, almost as if she was, smiling.

Was she?

You squinted and leaned forward a little trying to see her clearly, but as quickly as it appeared, it was gone. Then, she was pushing herself back into her room, closing the window and pulling the parted curtains together, shielding her from your prying eyes.

You continued to stare, riveted, at the closed window as your body recovered its bearings. when it did, you shook your head from side to side to shake away the haze and proceeded to continue cleaning up your balcony, your head churning and mulling over whether you did in fact catch her smiling, and whether that could count as the first time you've met.

You wondered when would you officially be able to meet Santana Lopez.

* * *

Feel free to ask questions and whatsoever. yaddaa yaddaa. bye. (: have a good day.

please forgive my mistakes, i have a swollen thumb that's causing my whole hand to swell too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **Hello people! This is chapter 3 (:

i know they still haven't met officially but I've got an idea swimming around in my head already, so don't worry, they'll meet soon. I'll admit this story is moving along pretty slowly, so please be patient. But if you decide to give up, i won't blame you. So, enjoy (:

**Disclaimer: **i don't own a thing. nothing.

**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

* * *

Chapter 3

Perspiration gathered all around your face and seeped through the blue pocketed uniform. You felt disgusting, like a walking perspiration tank. Sergeant Sylvester wasn't kidding when she asked you to bring tons and tons of muscle ache remedies. It hasn't even been 3 hours since you've arrived at the big blue and white building of Lima ohio's main police department and your conditioned legs are already feeling a little bit of a burn; something you haven't felt in a long time. You were thankful for the first time that day that you were under her command, knowing you have tons of ache relieving medicine in your bag while the people in the other squads didn't.

You scanned the wide, unobstructed cemented assembly ground where you and a group of men had been doing strenuous physical activities for hours, looking around at the other squads. That little ounce of favour that you've developed for her at that thought, transformed into a ghastly abhorrence. The other squads were taking their 2nd break that morning, and your squad hasn't even had one. They didn't even need to bring muscle ache remedies.

"Pierce! Bring your barbie eyes back to the front!" you heard the booming voice that you were quickly getting sick of. You wanted to roll your eyes at her just to show that little bit of defiance this whole compound was completely void of, but you know better than to do that. If anything, Sergeant Sylvester should never be defied. So, you jerked your head to the front and held your arms close to your body in, reluctant, rapt attention.

"All Sergeants incharge of the departments, all sergeants incharge of the departments, we ask that you meet the DC at the blue room in 10 minutes."

That was the first time you've seen Sergeant Sylvester not carrying a smirk that had been unwaveringly clinging onto her sarcasm-concentrated face ever since your squad had fallen into formation in front of her, ready to bid her every command. Her face was completely void of pride and authority as she looked up to nothing in particular and listened the to announcement attentively.

Her eyes shifted from left to right, up and down, studying each and everyone of the uniformed police wearing the training badges. You noticed that her finger was tapping the clipboard incessantly, contemplating, studying, deciding. You're sure you weren't the only one who has realise that the results would be soon.

"Good afternoon gentlemen and several very amazing ladies." A blonde haired muscular man with plump lips spoke into the microphone that was protruding from the podium, where the police insignia was carved in. You scanned the white room that was drastically different from the assembly area everyone was at earlier. This white room was air conditioned, with chairs that were cushioned and everyone had been given the permission to take out their heavy tops and wear only the standard white tank, nothing less, but this was good enough.  
You could see that there weren't many female applicants who were called back for the Pre-training , you felt special.

"Due to the decreasing number of people in Lima, the police department decided to be different" he continued, adjusting the blue uniform cap on his head. You couldn't help but realise how well it complimented his short blonde hair. "We've accepted people that haven't even got a degree in anything pertaining to law. We've got singers," the crowd gasped, but you didn't. You looked at the man sitting beside you in all his perfectly gelled haired glory. Blaine seemed to have noticed you were looking at him as he turned to look back at you with a bright smile. You haven't known Blaine Anderson for more than 2 hours, but you like him already.

You couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

_After you entered the large glass door, headed straight for the auburn haired girl behind a large white desk and was told to go to block D, you got lost. You got lost the moment you walked away from the reception table and it was hardly your fault. This whole building consisted of blue and white and glass and white and blue and glass,nothing else. Everything looked the same, the walls were of the same color, the different blocks were the same colour, how on earth were you supposed to know where to go when there's no distinct indication anywhere?_

_So, you decided to stay in front of what you thought was the ladies restroom to wait for someone you could approach and inquire about directions. _

_When the green door of the restroom opened, you were confounded to find a male with a head of short curly hair, perfectly ironed pants and shirt that was tucked into his pants neatly. In his presence, you felt like one of those defiant teenagers who always seem to harbor a certain aversion towards abiding to the School's dress code. However, what confused and agitated you the most was not his immaculate appearance, save his hair, but the fact that he wasn't a female, at all. Not one bit. So what was he doing in the female bathroom?_

_You advanced upon him menacingly, gripped him at the elbow and launched him against the wall beside the green door, "you pervert" you hissed, holding him to place by locking his elbow against the wall__._

_He looked at you with wide petrified eyes, mouth open slightly in shock from your sudden display of aggression._

_"w..why a..am I a p..per..pervert?" he asked, stammering._

_"because you're not a female?!" you answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which was! What describes 'pervert' more perfectly than a man coming out a female toilet?_

_"so?" he asked, ducking his head a little and raising his eyebrows. You think he might have an idea on what you're getting at, but his confidence about his innocence is unnerving._

_"you, just came out of a female toilet?"__He giggled and you were tempted to grimace, but you don't because his giggle wasn't aimed at you in a derogatory manner, he simply sounded amused. His laughter was lighthearted and unbelievably friendly, making your insides churn with the desire to be his friend, to share the same kind of laughter with him__._

_That caught you off guard and the hold you had on his elbow loosened._

_Broccoli man simply pulled your hand away gently, guided you to the door and pointed to the sign stuck to the green door of the restroom.__"this one's a woman," he pointed to the black stick-man, no, sausage man, with a skirt, "and this one's a man" his finger glided to the sausage man who looked identical to the previous one but was without a skirt._

_ "so it's unisex! Both male and female can utilise it."_

_Your eyebrows furrowed and you looked at him pensively. Really? But Ashley always told you that your boyfriends should never emerge from toilets like these, boyfriends are men, males aren't they? _

_But broccoli man makes sense. _

_So you've been lied to your whole life? You made a mental note to verbally eviscerate Ashley the next time she calls._

_"Okay broccoli, you make sense" you said, nodding your head curtly._

_Broccoli let out another hearty laugh and you couldn't help but smile along with him.__"My name's Blaine, Blaine Anderson, but I can guess why you chose to call me broccoli" he joked, eyebrows almost touching his hair line and his eyes rolling to look up, gesturing to his curly hair._

_"I couldn't gel it back, it's a bit frizzy today."_

_Almost on cue, a curly bunch of dark hair fell from his messy head of hair and hung right above his right eye. Blaine huffed dejectedly, causing the stray bunch of hair to flutter under the assault of his breath._

_"I'll help you," you offered. _

_Being a former dancer/dance teacher, you've helped a plethora of people gel up their hair to prevent it from distracting them when they're dancing. You could probably gel up someone else's hair better than you could your own._

_ Blaine's eyes sparkled with hope as he looked at you with anticipation._

_"But I don't have gel."_

_"don't worry! I have gel" he flashed a warm smile and pushed the green door open with one hand, bending over politely and gesturing with the other hand for you to enter first,_

_"shall we?"_

_You found yourself gelling up strangely well taken of hair. If you had your eyes closed, you would've thought it belonged to a woman._

* * *

"They're announcing the results now" Blaine leaned over and whispered to you whilst still keeping his eyes trained on the stage.

You shook yourself out of your reminisce and looked to stage.

The previously almost empty stage that held only a blonde Lieutenant, now held a few more relatively high ranked officers; the ones that have been ordering and enforcing their authority since this morning. You recognised a few.

"before we proceed, we'd like to thank you for sending in your applications and we would like to apologise if your name does not get called." the crowd hummed in response as realisation settled into each and everyone who was facing the stage in navy blue pants , bouncing and shaking their legs nervously. Even though you've been short listed from the long list of people whose education consisted of a nothing related to law enforcement, you might not clinch the job at all.

The previously immaculate blue pants that was now speckled with patches of dirt, bounced slightly up and down as Blaine leaned forward and rested his forearms on his thighs. He was as anxious as you were and you were as anxious as anyone and everyone else in this room, not including the officers on stage of course.

"alright, this is how the allocation will go down," Lieutenant Evans begun with a hand behind his back and the other holding a portable microphone to his mouth as his paced back and forth from the first sergeant to the last sergeant who were all lined up neatly on stage in a single row, facing the applicants.

You gulped, this felt like you were waiting for a confirmation after a dance audition, or like being sorted in the different houses in Harry potter. Lieutenant Evans would be the sorting hat and the various sergeants would represent the different houses.

"The intense workout session that you've done for the whole morning now, was a physical test, a fitness test. A test on how got your stamina is, how fast your reactions are, how quick your mind is on following instructions and doing the right thing, a test on your intellect, bravery, determination, selflessness," your eyes widened comically as he continued to list the values and skills that you, along with hundreds of others had been assessed on. It seemed impractical, implausible, and impossible, that so many things could have been looked at intently and assessed according to the strict requirements of a law enforcer in merely 4 hours and not to mention for hundreds of people.  
You're already feeling the stress of becoming a police officer.

"The first officer standing at the edge over there is Sergeant Will Schuester, you can call him Sergeant Schue, He heads the logistics department. The police officers who help with the tracking and equipment upkeep," a tall man with a long face and clown like hair stepped forward and saluted, clapping the back of his standard black boots together.

"hufflepuff" you thought

"these are the people who will be assigned to Sergeant Schue's department. Jacob Ben Israel, Arron Astons," his voice continued to announce the names of those assigned to logistics and people started to walk up to the stage in one long line.

"The second officer is Sergeant Shannon Beiste, known as Sergeant Beiste. She's in charge of the quotidian officers. Your everyday officers, the ones you see giving people tickets, chasing speeders down the road. They're fast, but not buff, they catch but they don't fight. They're the first line officers."

"Gryffindor"

"Gryffindor?" Blaine looked at you quizzically.

You must've said it out loud; you tend to do that sometimes.

You nodded your head.  
"You see, Lieutenant Evans is the sorting hat," looking to him, back to stage and then back to make sure he understands.

Blaine makes an 'o' with his mouth and nods his head.

"Sergeant Schue's hufflepuff, cause, you know?" you shrugged and smiled when he giggled.

"And..."

"and Sergeant Bieste's Gryffindor?" He asked.

You nodded your head vigorously.

"Blaine Anderson" you hear Lieutenant Evans call and suddenly both your faces fell into shock, and then hysteria, and then elation.

"Oh my god. BRITT!" he whispered with agitation as he got up and proceeded to walk up the black carpeted pathway leading up to the stage but not before turning back and winking at you while pretending to shoot you with two guns formed by his hands.

"Dork" you giggled, shaking your head and signalling for him to hurry on stage with the flick of your wrist.

You watched with a pride as Blaine walked up to Sergeant Beiste, saluted and received a salute back. There's something about watching your friend get accepted and attain the job that quells the ache and anxiousness pulsing in your body caused by the fact that your name hasn't even been called.

"Next is Sergeant Ken Tanaka. He takes charge of the weight lifters, the officers who you see lunging around huge equipments to the logistics apartment with their bare hands and amazing team coordination."

You looked to Blaine who was standing in attention in front of the various Sergeants and noticed he was looking at you as well.

Blaine made an exaggerated mouth movement but you couldn't see what he was saying, so you squinted your eyes and leaned forward, shrugging your shoulders to signify that you didn't get it.

He moved his mouth again, slowly and even more exaggerated this time.

"ra-ven-claw' you mouthed along with him.

"ravenclaw!" you exclaimed when the revelation hit you and both of you giggled at your silly inside joke, completely oblivious to the curious eyes that were looking at you.

After the applause for the applicants assigned as trainee heavy equipment transport officers died down, you started to feel the full force of the lack of your name being spoken through a microphone.

_There was only sergeant Sylvester left._

"Last but not least, this is Sergeant Sue Sylvester. Known was Sergeant Sylvester. I'm sure you all know her better than you do the another sergeants," the crowd breaks out into laughter, many nodding their heads and clapping like seals, but you don't join the merriment. She really was scary, it's not even a laughing matter, also, this is the last chance for everyone left in the room to walk up to the stage and clinch a job. How are they able to summon the courage to laugh?

"She's in charge of what we call the pursuit officers. The lock pickers, covert or under cover cops, the tactical, heavy combat police."

Sergeant Sylvester steps forward , clapped the back of her black boots together with a resounding 'clock' and saluted just as the previous few sergeants did, but her face held a barely there smirk that made her stance just that much more authoritative and for the lack of better words, sinister.

"Dave Karofsky," was the first name called. You watched as a man with a huge frame, brown morbid eyes and eyebrows that seemed as if it was designed to be constantly locked together in repressed rage, proceed towards the stage, his boots hitting the ground with heavy thuds.

"Azimio Adams"

Suddenly the whole hall was engulfed in pin-drop silence, only the heavy footsteps of the already acknowledged future trainee pursuit officers and anxious tapping feet could be heard as it dawned upon every unacknowledged applicant that their chance at getting this job may well be over.

Everyone being called looked menacing, with looks and physique that made them look like they could break all the bones in your body with a clench of their fist.

That's their competition, that's your competition.

Your insides started to drop at every name that was called.

Every name that wasn't yours.

Maybe you could just get a job at BreadStix? Or fly back to New York and demand for the dance studio back?

"No, nonono" you shook your head vigorously at that impractical plan. You're not going to go back to your pathetic life.

Sprinkles of sighs erupted from the crowd around you as people got up from their seat, threw their black caps on the floor and left the blue room with the bang of the door as the names were narrowed down to the last 5 applicants.

"Lauren Zizes"

What happens now Brittany? Move back in with your mother? Demand alimony from your fa..

"Brittany Susanna Pierce"

You jumped in your seat.

For a moment you sat in shock, staring up at LT Evans who was scanning the crowd expectantly, wondering why on earth he just called your name. Did he read the wrong name? The list must've been filled with the names of hundreds of people; his eyes would've easily read the wrong column. You know you always did.

"Brittany Susanna Pierce?" he called again, using his finger to trance a guiding line to your name to confirm his announcement and looked back at the unmoving crowd.

This wasn't a fluke, or a ruse Brittany, you got the job. You freaking got the job. There's no need for Breadstix, or New York, no Artie no heartless father, no insane mother.

"no, effing, way" you breathed, pushing yourself off the cushioned chair with your palms atop your knees.

The walk up to the stage was heart pounding, mind racing, insides jumping-ly frightening but yet so full of excitement, exhilaration and triumph. You wonder if everyone else that got the job felt the same way; as if you've just won a dance competition.

Sergeant Sylvester's piercing eyes followed you all the way from where you stepped upon the black carpet, latching itself upon you when you were ascending the stairs up to the stage and finally as you stood in front of her in a salute. When your eyes caught hers, you forced yourself not to look away, not to give in to her glare, to stare her down as she was doing to you.

She seemed pleased as she saluted you back, giving you her approval with a now infamous smirk.

"Amazing physique Bright eyes. Well done." she complimented, nodding her head curtly.

* * *

"I can't believe we got it Broccoli!" you exclaimed excitedly, throwing your arms around his neck in a bone crushing hug.

Blaine reciprocated and wrapped his arms around your waist, flooding your ears with the soothing sounds of his melodious laughter.

"Are you a singer?" you asked, arms still wrapped tightly around his neck.

Blaine's body tensed and for a moment you thought you didn't actually say what you thought you said.

"How'd you know?" he whispered, pushing you back and resting his hands on your shoulders.

Why was he's reaction so odd? What's wrong with being a singer?

"Your laughter," you explained with a nonchalant shrug of your shoulders.

Blaine didn't seem to understand as his thick black eyebrow rose to the roof of his head.  
"What about my laughter?"

"Sounds like you're singing. It's pretty."

His risen eyebrow slowly descended as his face split into a grateful smile. His eyes sparkled as if you'd just said the most moving speech he has ever heard in his life.

"Thanks Brittany, that means a lot"

You gave a reassuring, genuine smile back, happy that you've said the right thing, happy that you've made your friend feel appreciated.

The moving moment was broken by the standing of the hairs behind you neck.

You whipped your head to the direction where the irritation was most exaggerated and was shocked to see a police officer looking pointedly at the two of you

She was much shorter than you but the authority that radiated off her being towered over everyone you've seen so far. Everything about her demanded every ounce of respect you possessed.

Her worn out boots that were stained with what seemed like dried sand residue that were too settled to be washed away and were scuffed at the front and back. Her pants were navy blue, unlike yours or any other officers, Sergeants or Lieutenants you've seen today, held up by a black belt with a silver crest that was sparkling under the sunlight. Her shirt was tight around her chest and held so many golden stars at the shoulders that you're sure it must've weighed a ton and finally her hair was tucked completely into her blue and black rimmed cap, sitting just over her aviator glasses, almost covering her perfectly shaped nose and luscious lips. She stood looking pointedly at you two, with hands tucked behind immaculate posture in all her dark skinned, sexiness, gorgeous glory.

"What are you guys doing, fondling in a police compound?" Her voice was low and husked, not extremely loud, but loud enough to send any police officer running the opposite way in an apologising mess, which was what you were supposed to be doing right now. But you couldn't even move.

It had a completely different affect on you. It gripped at your insides, danced at your ears and made your breath hitch.  
Something about it was so familiar and captivating that your mind went blank upon its sound.

Your stubborn body refused to budge even as Blaine started to tug you away, apologising profusely at the authoritative being.

"We're so sorry Ma'am. Come on Britt let's go. We have to go."

"wait.." your voice came out in a whisper when a ray of sunlight touched the surface of her sunglasses and you caught a glimpse of her eyes.

Her piercing, captivating, eyes.

Moonlight.

Was the first word that entered your mind.

"Take off your glasses" you whispered still staring at her now obscured eyes with widened ones.

Her forehead creased as her brow furrowed at your request. You couldn't tell if she was angry or confused.

"what?" her voice barged into your ears and invaded your senses again, sending you further into whatever limbo you were already in.

"c..can you take off your glasses." You requested again, your voice getting louder.

"Stop it. Come on Brittany!" Blaine started to tug at you once again causing your feet to move an inch towards him and sending you crashing back onto earth.

Fully aware of the situation you were caught in, you apologised fervently, bowing and lowering your head then allowing yourself to be led away by your hand.

But, just as you were turning away, the remaining rays of light flashed across her aviators again and you managed to catch a glimpse of how her eyes were widened and how her chest heaved a heavy sigh of relief. If you let your insane self speak, you'd think that she was afraid and possibly captivated as well.

"By what?"

You would then ask and nada would be your response.

The walk to your car was silent and the drive out of the compound was silent as well.

When you saw Blaine open his mouth with the side of your eye, you prepared yourself to give a long explanation for what happened earlier. It would all be lies and nonsensical jibberish of course, because you had no freaking idea what happened.

However, Blaine simply chuckled and said into the silence,

"You don't seem like the Slytherin kinda girl"

With that, the tension in the air was replaced by guffaws and carefree laughter. Both of you returned to discussing the events of the day animatedly as if the tension from before wasn't even there in the first place, while you drove back home, where you know your group of friends would be preparing for a party to celebrate your success.

You couldn't wait to introduce Blaine to your friends. You know you didn't have to, but you felt like you should. People always introduced their friends to their families don't they?

"Family' you rolled the word around in your head and couldn't help the grin that slowly developed on your face.

You've completely forgotten about a certain dark skinned, plump lipped and absolutely captivating eyed police officer.

* * *

So that's chapter 3 (: leave your thoughts and feel free to ask any questions.

THANKS FOR YOU TIMEEE! i appreciate it.


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

**Author's note**: it's my exams now, so I cant really post chapters oh so often. this might be a last for a long time. SORRRYYYY );

**Disclaimer: **i don't own anything.

**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Part 1

It's has now become a routine that you'd go to work at 5 am in the morning, endure 6 hours of gruelling body building activities and boring theory classes on how everyone in the team should look out for each other, something about one of all, all for one or when you should shoot and when you shouldn't shoot. The day basically moves really slowly and you dread every minute of it.

You're lucky that you've pulled up in front of your house at 10pm.

"Hey Britt!" greeted Quinn from the opposite side of the road. You weren't near enough to hear each other in your normal volume, but if you just raised your voice a little your friend would hear you loud and clear.

"hey Quinn.." you greeted, sounding uninterested.

Truthfully, you were elated to see Quinn. It has been weeks since you've hung out with your friends because you're always out early and you'll return home feeling like you've just climbed Mount Everest.  
People say dance was a great way to achieve a toned body but you say join the police force, or the army.  
Your body was so much more toned from the intense body building exercises that the police force had organised for it's respective trainees and yours required running around the police compound with two medicine balls strapped to your backs, circuit training, where you'd have to stop in-between laps to do a series of sit ups or push ups or combat training, where you'd have to duel with people much bigger and stronger than you.  
How shocked you were at the sight of how defined your abs looked in the mirror was evidence enough of how much work they put you through.

You were so drained and entertaining a friend would require too much effort.

Even the disappointment that you've been harbouring from the lack of a certain silhouette at the house next to yours was a worry pushed far to the back of your fatigue consumed mind.

"how are you Britt?" asked Quinn, but you didn't catch it. It flew past your ear in your semi-comatose state, coming across to you as only a minuscule, illegible, squeak.

"huh?.." you asked, shaking your head to keep yourself awake.

You forced your eyes open and saw that Quinn was already halfway across the road, advancing towards you with determination etched on her face and you knew you'd hate the length of the impending conversation.

It's only been a few months since you've known your friends and Quinn could read you already. You could tell from her face that she knew something was bothering you.

Someone was bothering you.

The blonde stopped in front of you with your car as the only division.

"what's up Brittany" Quinn's eyebrows were furrowed, lips set in a straight line and arms akimbo. Her voice was low and authoritative, much like someone you really didn't want to think of right now. That jolted you awake. The fatigue dissipating into the cold night air.

"nothing's up Quinn" you sighed, reaching for your car keys at the back pocket of your pants, avoiding her eyes.

"you're a jack of many traits Britt, but lying is definitely not one of them."

Your brow furrows in confusion. why was she talking about Jack? Who's Jack?

The main office desperately needed to get the fused street lamp outside your house fixed, it's almost pitch black here.

"I'm Brittany not jack" You craned your neck towards Quinn so that she could see your better

Quinn rolled her eyes and rounded the car to get to you.  
"No Britt, what i meant was, it's as clear as day something's bothering you."

Leave it to Quinn to call you out.

The car locked with a loud "beep" in the silent night when your thumb pressed the button on the black contraption that was your car keys.

Trying to Avoid Quinn when she's making an effort to extricate information from you would require much more effort than simply entertaining her thoughts. Quinn was unbelievably adamant.

The long talk that you've been dreading the moment Quinn crossed the road towards you was unavoidable.

So, After Stuffing the key back in it's place at the back pocket of your pants, you grabbed the rim of the roof of the car and attempted to heave yourself upon it. You winced a little at the pain from the untreated wound on your left wrist, but you continued pushing yourself up, laying on your back and then finally giving your limbs the stretch it had been yearning for since you started your drive home from work.

You expected Quinn to mirror your actions and heave herself upon the roof as well, but she stood unmoving at her spot beside the car.

Maybe she didn't know she was allowed on your car? If it were you, you wouldn't dare perch yourself spontaneously on the roof of someone's car, damaging it would cost too much to repair and you definitely don't have much money to spare.

So you patted the empty space beside you and looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

Quinn's hazel eyes were wide with bewilderment, darting to and from the space that was entitled for her and you. She shook her head resolutely.

It took a full 10 minutes trying to get Quinn to lay down with you on the roof of your car. You had to persuade her and then help her up. Your arms were already groaning from the long day at work.

The result though, was worth all the effort.

"I hope they never fix the street-lamps" you said in contradiction to the thought you had earlier.

Both Quinn and you were laying side by side on the roof of your car, legs dangling off where the roof ended, enthralled by the work of art hanging overhead.  
The sky was a black canvas dotted with so many bright sparkly stars that you couldn't have been able to see if it weren't for the fused street lamp.

Having a companion to share such a wonderful sight with was like an icing on a cake.

"Mmm. I have a whole lot of baseball bats at my basement, we can always destroy the lamp again if it gets fixed"

You chuckled, "Wow Quinn. You should show this side of you more often, we all love to have closet thugs in our lives ."

Quinn rolled her eyes at your sarcasm.

"why do you have so many baseball bats at home anyways?"

"the doc made a mistake. She said our baby was going to be a boy. So Puck went and bought a whole lot of baseball bats." Quinn explained with a nostalgic giggle.

"woah, didnt think much about it did he?" you supplied, thinking about how it was such a Puck thing to do.

"and you're one to say" Quinn retorted, nudging your shoulder with hers.

"nyenyenye. But, Puck's a great father isn't he?"

"he is," Quinn said without a second of hesitation, "if you eliminate how dorky he gets sometimes. He really is the best father Beth could ever have"

The Fabray, Puckerman and Berry family are the sweetest, slightly dysfunctional family you've met so far, but they're a little confusing.  
"how come you're not with Puck then? If you've his child."

You felt the fabric of the shirt at your shoulder ripple and you turned your head to realise that Quinn was facing you. Her face a bit perplexed.

Did you cross the line?  
"I'm sorry. It wasn't my place, I.. I shouldn't have asked" you fumbled, eyes wide with apology.

"no no" Quinn quickly waved it off, flicking her wrist as if to wave your apology off literally, "I was just wonder why hadn't I told you. You should know, you're family after all"

The happiness that bubbled at your chest and sent tingles all over your body at that phrase caused a simper to appear at your face.

That simper was readily returned with an immaculate toothy smile. Quinn really did look like a princess from a fairy tale book.

Family. You haven't had one since you were 16.

You were so engrossed in tossing the word around in your head that you didn't realise Quinn had already begun relating her story.

Apparently, Puck and Quinn had a fling a few years back and Quinn was impregnated with Beth. They weren't in love or anything even remotely close. It was merely a fling, gone haywire. At first, they contemplated an abortion, then Rachel, being Rachel, literally talked them out of it saying she'd take care of the child if they didn't. So, Puck and Quinn decided that since the child was brought to life by them, it would be far too irresponsible and heartless killing the baby, it was a life after all.

If Quinn hadn't told you the story, you'd never have guessed that Puck and Quinn had considered not wanting Beth before. They adored her so much. You're glad that Beth was none the wiser.

"wow, Rachel really went all the way with the promise. To think she even moved in just to take care of Beth like she said she would" you said bobbing your head in understanding, feeling proud you had a friend like that.

"yeah she did. but she didn't move in because of... Wait. Brittz," Quinn shot up until she was sitting upright and turned at an awkward angle to look back at you in flabbergast.

"what?" you asked, shocked at Quinn's sudden change in demeanour

"you... No. Brittz," she shifted again until her legs were crossed, knees pressing against your side, "Rachel isn't living with me because of Beth" her head bobbing in emphasis with every word.

You didn't know what to say, she was making your mind fuzzy with confusion so you simply nodded your head slowly, egging her on with her explanation.

"I love Rachel, Britt." she confessed with a smile that edged a little more to the right, "Rachel and I are in love. I asked Rachel to move in with me because I'm sure she's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with"

Your eyes widened and your mouth formed an 'O' as realisation dawned upon you. How could you have not known? It was as clear as day. The way they could effortlessly fall into step with each other and the enamoured looks they give each other was clear enough for even strangers to see.

You want to ask about how she could be so sure about something like that. You thought you had that once, with Artie, but that turned out to be a complete disaster. Stuff like these are just so unpredictable, so how is it that Quinn was so sure Rachel's the one for her?

Quinn beat you to a question though, and turned the whole conversation back to you , "enough about me. Tell me what's up B" she nudged the side of your leg with the toe that was poking out of her sandals in a prompt.

"I want to Q... But I... It's stupid. You'll think it's stupid. Even I think it's stupid" you explained, covering your eyes with your arm.

Quinn's fingers were soft and gentle when they pried your arm away from your face, "If you're not going tell stupid things to the closest people in you life then who are you going to tell it to?"

Her hazel eyes sparkled with so much sincerity, looking strikingly similar to the beautiful sparkling stars that dotted the dark sky.

After a long while of battling with the defiant voice inside your head and Quinn's shimmery star-like eyes, you relented. The eyes win.

"alright.." you huffed and saw Quinn give a small smile before covering your eyes with your arm again.

"this is all because of one, person." you lifted the hand closest to Quinn and stuck your index finger out towards the sky "One person I barely even know. But she's making me feel so tired and... And.. Silly. Silly that I care so much about a.. A stranger!" you exclaimed with much difficulty, throwing your arms to the sky in exasperation.

There was a moment of silence before you felt Quinn's warm hands palm your shoulder comfortingly, urging you on.

"She's the company's Deputy Commissioner..." you begun.

* * *

_It all started on the initial fourth day of work, when every squad had to merge together and form one long line at the assembly area in fallen-in formation; with your arms locked behind your back, backs straight, legs shoulder width apart and chin tilted up to the sky._

_You were reintroduced to your sergeants then and rearranged to your respective squads for attendance taking._

_"Dave Karofsky?" Sergeant Sylvester snarled. You couldn't fathom how she could make a simple question sound so menacing._

_"Yes Sergeant!" the big guy shouted and knocked the back of his boots together._

_"Lauren Zizes"_

_"Matt Rutherford"_

_"Azimio Adams"_

_"Brittany Susanna Pierce?"_

_Taking attendance wasn't a very big thing, but your heart was beating so erratically and your breathing was getting so heavy. Your mind was edging towards the possibility that it was due to the presence of a certain brown aviators wearing Officer who was standing on the elevated ramp in front of two flags; one of them was the flag of the country and the other was the police insignia, over looking the entire operation._

_You've seen her a couple of times this week and at every sighting she would send you into a whole other level of awe with her display of authority and steadfast loyalty towards the company. There was no dubiety as to why thus young woman held a post such as a Deputy Commissioner._

_However, with that aside, the anxiousness was burdening you with the need to pee._

_Compelled by that uncontrollable need, you gritted your teeth after your sergeant had moved on to someone else,_  
_"Ma'am Sylvester Maam!" you called, elevating your arm in a salute._

_"your name has already been called Barbie Eyes," the blonde woman informed, somehow managing to make it sound like a threat._

_But you didn't care, the urgent need to pee was clouding all your senses._

_"I..I know ma'am! B...but I've got to a..a..answer nature's call!... ma'am!"_

_A few giggles erupted from around you and you closed your eyes tightly together to drown the sound away, silently berating yourself for being so silly._

_She advanced upon you looking like a black panther stalking towards its prey. Sergeant Sylvester stopped in front of you, leaving barely a few inches between both of your noses._

_You gulped and maintained her stare, trying your best to hide the fear that was seeping through your pores in the form of cold beads of perspiration._

_After what seemed like 5 minutes of an intense staring competition, she straightened her back and returned her attention to her clipboard, "go, but let this be the first and the last" she warned, locking her eyes upon yours another time, challenging you to defy her instruction._

_"thank you ma'am!" you exclaimed with relief after she diverted her attention yet again and scrambled into the air conditioned part of the police compound in search of a toilet._

_You couldn't help but feel that this staring competition Sergeant Sylvester seemed to reserve solely for you was going to bother you for as long as you were a cadet under her command. The thought alone sends shivers down your spine. You shook your head, willing the thought away._

_A blue door with sporadic white patches that faded upon it's expand stood before you with a large label printed in red, Restroom._  
_Immediately, the familiar voice of Blaine rang in your ears, reminding you about the places in the blue and white building that was restricted to cadets such as yourselves. This restroom seemed to hsve been mentioned. But your bladder was on the verge of combustion. You'd be out and on your way even before anyone could catch you anyways._

_Desperate times calls for desperate measures, yes?_

_Your hands yanked the door open even before an answer could be formed._

_However, fate had a completely different scenario in mind._

_The moment you had your pants buckled after finishing your business, the door creaked open, announcing the entry of two persons._

_It was then that you were reminded again._

_You weren't allowed to be here. You shouldn't be here._

_You retracted your hands away from the flush button immediately, eye wide with fear as your mind searched frantically for solutions to get yourself out of this messy situation._

_Finally, you settled for climbing onto the toilet bowl soundlessly and waiting for these people to leave._

_When your second boot was finally rested on the toilet bowl seat, you were crouched over the toilet bowl with your hands resting against your knees and the remainder of your arms tucked between your stomach and thighs._

_Thankfully, you weren't noticed. Those stealth lesson really were useful after all. Sergeant Sylvester would be proud._

_You tolled your eyes and wiped the smile off your face. Sergeant Sylvester would not be pleased with a total creepy toilet pervert._

_You let out a long breath of air out of your nose in a silent sigh and rested your chin against the back of your hands, trying to make yourself more comfortable whilst scanning the pathetic tiny cubicle that was your sanctuary, for now._

_After what seemed like forever of nothing but rustling, you were getting impatient and your muscles were screaming with the desire to be stretched. They still didn't sound like they were leaving though._

_Maybe you should just walk out and apologise for using the out of bounds toilet. Or you could pretend you didn't know? You were new after all, it wouldn't be much of a problem._  
_If worst comes to worst, you'll just have to run a few laps or stand alone in the assembly area, all of that's better than wetting your pants in front of all your colleagues._

_You sucked in a deep breath and was about to lift your leg off the toilet bowl seat and put your brilliant plan to action when._

_"what are you doing?" the voice demanded, weakly._

_And just like that, your body was locked into place. It was the voice, it was her voice._

_It was the Brown eyed, dark skinned, brown aviators police officer._  
_Officer brown._  
_Officer moonlight._  
_Officer gorgeous._  
_Officer sexy._  
_Officer dreams._  
_Officer whatever._

_You cringed, and squeezed your eyes shut as you thought about the disappointment that would surely be evident in her eyes if she spots you in here and at the same time, hoping with all your heart that they wouldn't be able to hear the erratic ramming of your heart against the inside of your ribcage, albeit you certainly could._

_"pa dum, pa dum, pa dum" reverberated from your chest._

_It was as loud as tribal drums, there was no way they couldn't hear it._

_You're a goner._

_"Why DC? Can't bring yourself to touch a girl again?" the voice mocked._

_Lights flashed behind your eyelids as the sentence seared itself into your mind._

_Touch a girl, AGAIN?!_

_Heat enveloped your body and you gritted your teeth as your heart started to beat wilder than it already was, if that was even possible, at the shocking revelation. Your mind was beginning to play a short video of bronze skin blending with creamy white ones._

_Your heart started to feel as if it was trying to escape out of it's hold in your chest and jump merrily to Officer gorgeous outside._  
_You squeezed your eyes tighter and brought your arms closer to your body to keep both your heart and hormones in. You didn't want to die, everyone needs a heart in their body to live. That's elementary biology._

_"I'm afraid of nothing Mel" she husked and you could hear the strain to sound strong and in control, but it simply came across as strangled and weak._

_Brightness invaded your formerly closed eyes when it shot open and soon, all you could see was red._  
_The heat had evolved and transformed into a burning, sour flame as a feeling you could only describe as jealousy slowly filled your stomach._

_You gulped back the bitterness on your tongue._

_She had sounded so vulnerable and helpless when all you remembered about her was strength, stoutness and authority. Maybe she wasn't as indomitable as you and everyone else in the company thought she was? Maybe she was just putting on an extremely convincing act? Her position would render it incontrovertible anyways, then maybe she ruled simply because of her position?_  
_The fact that she allowed you to second guess the intense respect you've garnered for her made you seethe with anger._

_Still, as much as you hated to admit, you weren't adversed towards how it sounded per say, but more of how the tone was directed to someone else. Because, you knew that if you were at the receiving end of that, you'd want to hear it again and again and again and again and ag..._

_stop it Brittany!_  
_You knocked your forehead against your knuckles, feeling heat creep up your cheeks._

_"Oh really?"_

_You rolled your eyes, feeling the skin at the back of your hand stretch along with the frowning of your brow. You were beginning to develop a repugnance towards this, MEL._

_There was rustling of what seemed like the rubbing of cotton against cotton and,_

_"M..Mel" she whimpered._

_the tone of her voice was just so.._

_That was the last straw._

_Your legs went jelly as a jolt of tingles shot into the apex of your thighs and your feet fell to the ground with a loud thud._

_There was a sharp intake of breath from the couple outside and from you as well. You held your breath and scrunched your face up. Maybe they didn't hear you?_

_"who's there!"_

_Who are you kidding? Of course they heard you. Stupid heavy combat boots._

_"shit.." you cursed, gritting your teeth and slapping your hand to your eyes whilst clasping your thighs together tightly, willing the tingles to go away._

_Go away tingles!_

_"who's there! You'd better show yourself or I'll break this door down."_

_Heck it, you'll just pull on an Ashley._

_The door flew open as you stepped out, stretching and yawning as if you've just been awoken from a deep nap. You avoided looking at them as best as you could but your eyes couldn't help but take a glimpse from the mirror and you were awarded with more tingles shooting to your crotch. Her lust filled brown eyes were shining back at you, widened in shock, as it caught yours in the mirror. Although by some miraculous feat her cap was still stuck adamantly at it's place atop her head, the navy blue uniform shirt was tucked out from the pants that was slightly darker at the crotch._

_Shit. You desperately need to take a swim in Antarctica._

_You quickly averted your eyes and let your lids lower a little to appear sleepy yet again._

_"s..sorry Maams. I was taking a dump and I fell asleep." you reasoned, silently thanking Ashley's goofiness that no one understood well enough to want to question._

_" Mel" spoke up and your brow furrowed in irritation at the sound of her voice._

_"what are you doing in here? You shouldn't be allowed in here"_

_Her voice was much too sharp for your liking._

_"is this the prefect's toilet?" you asked, looking around and scratching your head for that extra effect._

_"wha?.." the auburn haired woman asked with her eyebrows joined in the middle of her forehead and half her face scrunched up in confusion and frustration._

_Returning to your faux sleepy state, you walked towards the door trying your best to ignore the piercing brown orbs that were burning a hole through your head and pushed the door open. You poked your head out, pretending not to know the colour of the door and dispelled a breathy, "Oh"._

_Mel-squeaks was looking at you with a raised eyebrow and arms crossed at her chest. And as for officer whatever?_

_You didn't want to know._

_"I'm sorry Ma'ams! This will never happen again!" you stomped a foot on the ground and brought your arms against your sides._

_Auburn hair sighed and signalled for you to go with a flick of her wrist. you turned and left the suffocating place without a second of hesitation._

_You chest was constricting so badly and your eyes were already starting to water. Relief swept over you the moment you left the confines of the suffocating restroom, however, that did nothing to quell the anger that had nestled in your heart. Anger that had been born not from the fact that she almost had sex in the bathroom, actually yes, because she almost had sex in the bathroom. Her tiny escapade in the restroom had completely betrayed the image you and the entire police company had of her. She was a DC, Deputy Commissioner, undersheriff, holds the second highest post in this entire police company. Not many are above her._

_Under her command are hundreds of law abiding and selfless protectors of the town and they're all working hard at the assembly area, perspiring and labouring under the sweltering heat while she enjoys herself in a restricted toilet? She doesn't deserve to command even one of these cadets. A leader should be enduring whatever her teammates are enduring; words spoken through the very mouth of a certain Deputy Commissioner._

_You hated how you cared so much about her, but you did. You cared. Your heart ached for her to get her priorities straight, for her to be the person that has left hundreds of cadets and police officers awestruck in her didn't want her to be the undeserving of respect and loathsome person she was quickly transforming into._

_You felt so silly being angry over something that probably doesn't even concern you. But not many people can control what they feel can they? Not many people can control what the heart wants can they?_

_So who exactly is she? Who exactly does she think she is? Who exactly do you think she is?_

_Are you really angry because she completely neglected the protocols of work? Or is it because of something completely different, something bordering at the line of something personal rather than work?_

* * *

This chapter's a wee bit too long to be put it all in one post, so i separated it.

part two and the conclusion of the chapter ends on part 3 (: sorry!

How was it? please leave your views (:_  
_


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

**Author's note:** here you go~~ part two (: please pardon my mistakes

**Disclaimer:**i own nothing

**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

* * *

Chapter 4: Part 2_  
_

_After a few grueling minutes of Sergeant Sylvester pacing up and down in front of you, spewing insults and threats after threats at you for spending more time than __necessary in the toilet, you were left to stand alone in the middle of the wide assembly area._

_At first, when LT Evans was going through the list of punishments the cadets were likely to go through, you thought this was the least demanding and probably the one punishment you wouldn't mind doing. But now, as the punishment was ongoing, you finally realised just how scary this was._

_The stares people threw at you were so mock filled and menacing that you're sure Sergeant Sylvester orchestrated that addition segment of the punishment to make it that much more torturous. The emptiness of the assembly area invited cold wind to hound upon you at every direction causing you to writh and grit as the cold bit into your bonds. You clenched your fist in an attempt remain unmoving, because somewhere, you didn't know where, but somewhere, Sergeant Sylvester was watching your every move._

_You're sure of it._

_Suddenly, the hairs at the back of your neck stood and you froze._

_The last time this happened was when..._

_"PO Pierce, right?"_

_Your suspicions were confirmed._

_She made an arc at your right and stopped right in front of you with a face that was void of expression, her plump lips pursed lightly and those damn aviators again. It's almost as if she didn't want anyone to see her eyes. But why? She had beautiful e... No, she's not the beautiful, perfect person you thought her to be, she's undeserving and irresponsible, an insolent, impertinent prick._

_When you didn't answer, her cap shifted as her forehead creased along with the furrowing of her brows and her arms shifted from it's place behind her back to right where it currently was, crossed at her chest._

_Warmth crept to your cheeks when you realised you were staring at her chest._

_"like what you see huh?" she asked with a smirk. You rolled your eyes and kicked yourself mentally, of course she didn't miss that tiny slip up._

_She took a tentative step closer to you and your breath hitched. When you didn't move, she continued to advance towards you unceasingly_

_Every thump of her boots against the ground sent a jolt of tingles up your spine and kick started your frenzied heart. Every step she took closer to you stole your breath away rendering your helpless in her presence._

_It was infuriating, she doesn't deserve any respect but your body worshipped her as if she was a Greek God of some kind._

_You knew that if you let her come any closer, you would lose total control of your body._

_You placed your right foot behind, stretching it as far as you could so that you could take a huge step back, hoping your body would stop tingling if you placed distance between both of you._

_It didn't take long for you to realise what a terrible mistake that was._

_"Cadet Pierce!"_

_your eyes grew wide._

_Sergeant Sylvester._

_You knew it! She was watching your every move!_

_You felt your impending doom inch closer and closer to you and you couldn't help be feel that all of this was because of her._

_Blue eyes looked up and burned through brown aviators._

_You couldn't see her eyes through her aviators and the shade of her cap, but you spotted the almost nonexistent flinch that ran through her body. She must have caught your glare behind those aviators of hers._

_"DC Lopez!" your sergeant greeted from behind you, sounding surprisingly submissive._

_The Latina didn't even spare a glance to the sergeant and simply nodded her head._

_"I'll take it from here SG, you go take care of your squad" She dismissed._

_Your sergeant shouted Something of understanding and left you under her every bid with a spine chilling warning, "don't you dare move an inch Barbie eyes. I'll be watching."_

_It was remarkable how she could sound so submissive one moment and so minacious the next._

_Nope, scratch that, it was terrifying. It further confirmed your suspicion that she was a psycho serial killer. Criminal minds always portrays their serial killers that way, with an almost split-personality type effect._

_A moment of silence was passed between the two of you and she seemed as if she was contemplating. Contemplating on what she should do to you._

_You didn't like the smirk on her face when she finally starts to advance towards you again._

_Coconuts, vanilla and a hint of perfume engulfed your nose and you had to clench your jaw and look down to focus on something else, anything else other than her. She smelt so amazing and your legs were already beginning to feel weak at her close proximity._

_Why did she have to stand so close?_

_She used the pad of her index finger to apply a slight pressure unto the underside of your chin, lifting your head and meeting your eyes with a pair that was lacking the obstruction of the infamous aviators. Your knees gave way with that one look, but you caught yourself in time, locking it back into place._

_Fiery filled brown eyes held your gaze for what seemed like a long time before opening her mouth with a threat at the tip of her tongue._

_Your noses were on the verge of touching and your whole body felt like it was a chimney during winter._

_"you didn't," she paused, squeezing your chin inbetween her thumb and index finger causing you to wince,_

_"witness anything"_

_The fire behind her eyes was petrifying and you finally understood why people cowered under her gaze._  
_It wasn't her position that gave her the power to rule, it was her gaze that gave her the position to rule._  
_Let's just say, if looks could kill, hers would vaporise anything it rests on._

_She pulled back after a while and took a tiny step back, giving you back your breathing space._

_"run along now" she dismissed with a smile._

_But the moment your body was eradicated of it's daze, you were inundated with rage. You couldn't let this matter rest. She had to be put in her place._

_This company holds the lives of an entire town in their hands and this Deputy Comissioner here, holds this company in her very grasp. If she couldn't even keep her act together how does she suppose to raise this company up to what it should be? You don't want to be under her cultivation if there was a chance she'd mislead you or the whole company and put the safety of this whole town in jeopardy._

_"you don't deserve to head this company" you begun timorously._

_She wiped her head back to look at you with the hand holding her sunglasses suspended in mid air._  
_Her brows were furrowed deeply and lips partly slightly in what you could only assume as a mixture of shock and rage._

_"what?" she demanded, her voice a pitch higher than usual._

_"whatever you did? You don't deserve to head this company." you repeated again, more firmly this time, still unable to look at her face to face, opting instead to stare at the red bricked ground of the assembly area._

_This time, she reached you so quickly you didn't even notice her moving towards you._

_"what? You homophobic ass. Cant stand the sight of gays? Makes you cringe and writhe with disgust?"_

_Her eyes were narrowed and dark and she was speaking through a clenched jaw._

_You looked at her with confusion etched in your face. When did you mention something about gays being disgusting?_

_"I didn't.. I didn't say anything about gays being disgusting."_

_Her eyes widened and her body stilled as if she was caught._

_Caught for what?_

_For being a homophobic ass._

_It struck you then, that she cringed and writhed under the sound of the label. The darkness and emptiness that was blocking the beauty behind her eyes was all due to her incapability to accept her sexuality. She doesn't deem herself legal in the eyes of society._

_She couldn't even accept herself._

_Your heart ached then. It ached for her for the second time that day._

_But it wasn't your place to help touch on matters such as these, it was far too personal._

_"there wasn't anything wrong with what you did." you couldn't help but add, seeing nothing else but the dark dangerous brown eyes in front of you, "But there was everything wrong with when you did it and it shouldn't have been when all your colleagues were labouring under the sun." you kept your gaze locked upon her widened eyes. Her height decreased when she fell back into her heels, mouth opening and closing to empty threats and comebacks._

_"I'll take my leave then. DC" you gave a half hearted salute and turned a 180 degrees, heading to the gym where you knew your squad was._

_"you don't know me! Keep your nose where it belongs!" you heard her scream from behind you._

_You rolled your eyes and shouted back, "you do that too!"_

* * *

_You don't see her for a the remainder of the week. But she wasn't one to spare someone who has just set her up upon a challenge and apparently, that's exactly what you did._

_"good morning. I'm lieutenant Finn Hudson. You may call me Lieutenant Hudson."_  
_Your squad immediately fell into position, stomping and raising your arms in a salute._

_The smile on LT Hudson's face was a juxtaposition to the gym and possibly everything in the police compound. He looked happy, radiant and friendly, everything your job hasn't been, or wasn't supposed to be._

_" okay, so today, we'll learn how to tackle someone down, using their height and weight to their advantage" he began, clapping his hands together and nodding his head as he looked at all of you. The smile on his face was unwavering. It clung to his face and lit up the banal gym._

_You hope it stays as long as you're here._

_Your squad surrounded the blue mat and watched as he explained the tactics that should be used, using feet motions and hands motions to elucidate the strategy and stratagems._

_"Ralph," he called after a few minutes of demonstration._

_It happened so quickly that it looked as if they were both flashes of colourful lights and Ralph was on the ground with LT Hudson pinning him to the mat with a knee to his back and his left hand caught in a handcuff._

_He let a few awestruck moments settle before patting the pinned man and getting up, smile still etched to his face._

_That's when you got to see how ridiculously built Ralph was. Let's just say humongous would be a COLOSSAL understatement._

_He towered over LT Hudson with just over a head and his pecs and abs were protruding out of his almost nonexistent wife beater. When he made eye contact with you, you cringed._

_Ralph reminded you of Karofsky, both their faces were perpetually locked in a pained and angry expression. You didn't want to go anywhere near this man, much less duel with him._

_"You've got to be quick. Because they're so much bigger and taller than you and because they're so much bigger and stronger you have to use it to your advantage if not you'd get crushed. When they aim for your face, duck and scurry away. That was what I did." LT Hudson turned to Ralph and tapped the behemoth's arm, signalling for him to punch him yet again._

_You watched and tried to embed it into your mind, checking it off on the imaginary checklist in your mind._

_One, LT Hudson ducked just before the fist connected with his face._

_Two,Then, he made quick work to shuffle his leg underneath him and_

_Three, grab the man's left hand along with him before_

_Four, jumping to the guy's back and_

_Five, pushing him down with his forearm against the back of the behemoth's neck._

_Six(optional), The knee was placed against the man's back for good measure._

_"you've got to be fast." He said panting._

_You've got it, you know what to do, when to do it but you don't know if you'd be able to do it if the time comes._

_"so who wants to try it first?"_

_There it was, the horrible question. under the cruel twist of faith, you'd always be picked. Sometimes you simply resign to date and raise your hands to volunteer yourself. It saves you a whole lot of trepidation._

_Just as LT hudson was about to point Karofsky out to be the first candidate, the door to the gym was flung open forcefully. Everyone turned around to seek the identity of the rude intruder but you didn't have to._

_The jolt of electricity that ran up your spine and pricked at the back of your neck was an indication enough._

_You rolled your eyes and disregarded the excitement that was bubbling at your chest and causing butterflies to flutter around in your stomach._

_"Ma'am" LT Hudson saluted with a stern expression._

_"LT," she greeted with a curt nod of her head._

_"I can't believe the DC's crashing our lesson!" Lauren leaned over and whispered into your ear enthusiastically. "I bet she's real good"_

_You were fortunate to have discovered that Lauren Zizes wasn't as dangerous as she looked and you_  
_quickly became friends. She was the closest friend you've got in the company, other than Blaine of course._  
_Broccoli boy and you were tight._

_You weren't paying attention to your friend as she spoke to you though. All you were focused on was how stunning your DC, whom you're supposed to hate, looked in her green tank and navy blue uniform pants._

_All those years in the police force has certainly done wonderful things to her body._

_An elbow jabbed you in the ribs and you were snapped out of your reverie._

_You looked up from staring at the contours of a certain someone's abs ,that was poking out of a tight fitting green tank top, and realised that all eyes were trained upon you._  
_Were you being asked a question?_

_You panicked for that split second and replied without much thinking._

_"Y..yeah definitely wonderful things"_

_And everyone's faces transformed into confusion except one, who had a smirk splayed across her face._

_she knew exactly what you were talking about._

_You furrowed your brow and puffed your cheeks, moving your eyes across the room away from many pairs of curious eyes and that one pompous filled brown eyes._

_Something caused you to take a double take._

_Although her brown aviators still hung like a canopy over her hidden eyes, her hair wasn't hidden in it's little treasure chest of a hat. It was tied up in a tight ponytail._

_There was something about that hair that struck you with so much familiarity._

_Where have you seen such silky raven before?_

_Before you could even reach a conclusion, she called you out._

_"puffy cheeks, come on up" she ordered, flicking her index finger and motioning for you to walk over to her. You couldn't help but notice how the muscles on her arm twitched from years and years of close combat experience. If she was initiating a duel with you, those years of experience coupled with the animosity you knew she harboured for you, then you'd be sending yourself head first into the grave._

_But she was a Deputy Commissioner and you were but a mere cadet, there's nothing you could do or say to defy an officer of such high authority._

_"what are you doing Britt?" Lauren whispered harshly, giving you a shove from the back._

_You pinched the edge of your lips together to compress the defiance at the tip of your tongue and trudged towards the blue mat._

_The sneer still clinging on her face as she waited upon you made you feel akin to a housefly trapped in the sticky web she'd woven._

_Apparently time was of the essence._

_The moment your foot touched the blue mat, she fell into what can only be identified as an aggressive stance; slightly crouched with her elbows bent and hands ready to grip and throw._

_So she really did want to duel. You really were going to die._

_Pulling your pants up at the thighs and mirroring her stance, you sent a look to Lauren hoping she got your telepathic message to get you a coffin from the tiny shophouse of wooden duckies you spotted a few nights ago when you were on your way to pump your car up with petrol. She would know what you were referring to, you'd been gushing to her about it incessantly._

_Lauren didn't seem to have received your telepathic message though because her usual confused face was out on full display._

_Your brain must be malfunctioning._

_"what are you looking at Pierce" she snarled, pulling your attention back to her._

_You couldn't help but notice how her aviators were still on her face. She's pretty insistent with the aviators, but you've been taught over and over again that during a match, you should never wear accessories lest you injure someone far worse than you were supposed to._

_"you're not allowed to wear the glasses if we're to duel" you pointed out, proud that you remembered the protocol when she didn't._

_"the glasses stay on", her voice firm._

_"but..."_

_She cocked her head and pursed her lips, even lifting an eyebrow up, daring you to challenge her._

_That ignited a flame in your chest and you stared at her as if you could see her eyes, hoping your eyes burn a hole through those damn aviators._

_How could someone be so cocky? Even Puck's cockiness was nonexistent matched with hers._

_It was getting on your nerves. A few days ago she was all up on a girl, in a restricted bath room when she wasn't supposed to. And to think she still believes she's entitled to such cockiness._

_You scoffed, upper lip curling into a snarl to match hers._

_"Ummm.. DC? Their lesson ends in 5.." LT Hudson's voice vaguely floated through the air, but the tension formed between the two of you quickly drowned it away making seem as if Finn hadn't even said it in the first place._

_Nothing was happening except circling, like lions ready to pounce on it's prey, except both of you were lions._

_You mirrored her moves; when she stepped to the left you stepped to the left, when she backed away, you backed away, when she stepped closer you didn't hesitate to do the same._

_"i disgusted me how you think you still deser..."_

_Just like that, she ran towards you but you jumped away in time._

_You huffed, thankful for your dancer's reflex_

_What you completely disregarded was that she had the reflex of a long term police commander to match._

_With lightening speed, she turned around to keep you in her line of sight and lunged, grabbing your left wrist in a grip that was far too tight and pulled it along with your arm around to your back where she swiftly jumped to._

_You struggled, shaking your shoulders vigorously in an attempt to wriggle your way out of her hold._

_That proved as nothing to her._

_It all happened as fast as the match you saw happen between LT Hudson and Ralph._

_She had bent her knee behind yours and was going to use it to push you down to the ground on one knee which would conclude the duel, but suddenly, a low growl cut through the air, bellowing her position with palpable authority._

_A wave of sharp pain hit your wrist and worked it's way up your entire arm when she flinched at the sound of her name being called in such a tone. It must come as a shock to her, not many are able to summon her with such audacity._

_You didn't even know where the pain ended, all you were aware of was she jerked, possibly sprained your wrist and was now completely unmoving while you two were stuck in an immensely awkward position; her front to your butt and an open palm over your taut stomach._

_If you didn't know what was going on, you'd think something scandalous was at play._

_You felt the temperature of your body increase with every unmoving passing minute._

_"PC!" your mates saluted and you froze._

_No wonder cocky Miss Deputy Commissioner flinched._

_It was the Police Commissioner, the only person who holds more authority than her._

_PC Lopez towered over everybody in the room, even Ralph, even LT Hudson. His sharp and menacing brown eyes tore through the shade of his cap and seared it's way into the minds of everyone who chances upon it. The moustache and obvious ageing face of his made his demeanour that much more frightening._

_A shiver rode through your body at the sight of such a domineering figure._

_Your deputy commissioner, who still had her front pressed against your backside, let out an infinitesimal whimper when a wave of pleasure ignited at her crotch from when you shivered. To which, you were obviously oblivious to._

_He reminded you a little of Stalin but you couldn't shake away the nagging feeling that he shared a striking resemblance to someone else._

_"what are you doing?" it was but a mere question, but his voice was so condescending it made you feel like you were doing something wrong._

_Swiftly, you pulled your wrist out of her loosen grasp so you could straighten yourself up._

_It was a bad choice ,you quickly discovered, when another wave of pain shot up your arm from your obviously injured wrist._

_"ow, shit" you cursed under your breath._

_Officer aviator quickly turned her head to look at you when you let out that minuscule cry of pain._

_You slid your wrist to your back to hide it and backed a step away from her._

_She kept her head tilted down as she searched for the reason of your whelp, when PC Lopez strutted over, his glistening shoes clacking on the polished wooden ground._

_PC Lopez stared down at your Deputy Commissioner, eyes harsh and cold._  
_"what are you doing? You know you're trained for far more lethal combat, you could've easily injured someone without even knowing so"_

_She clapped the back of her boots together and straightened her back, tearing her attention away from you._

_"sorry sir."_

_PC Lopez turned to face you and scanned the length of your body._

_You fidgeted, uneasy under his intense scrutiny._

_"are you hurt?" he ask, finally making eye contact with you._

_Pushing your wrist further behind your back, you shook your head._  
_You didn't know why you didn't tell the truth but you did know that if you were hurt, she'd get into trouble._

_Her head snapped to the side to look at you. You couldn't make out her expression but her lips were in the thinnest line her thick lips could make. _

_That was when it clicked._

_PC Lopez and your Deputy Commissioner shared a staggering resemblance. The stance, the body language, the facial expressions, the eyebrows, the.. The everything._

_"that's good."_

_Even the coldness._

_With that, the police commissioner and the deputy commissioner stalked off, appearing to be deep in discussion._

_For the following weeks, all she threw you was a curt nod and that was if it was absolutely necessary. Other than that, she completely ignored you and treated you as if you didn't even exist._

_Her sudden change in attitude was unnerving and you couldn't help but feel troubled by it. Partly because you felt as if she was scheming to murder you but mostly because Officer Gorgeous was ignoring you._

* * *

You told it all to Quinn, spilling the burden out of your chest to your friend. Your chest literally felt like it was lifting from the lightening weight.

Of course, you left out most of the more in-depth feelings, bordering only at the line of care and frustration. You didn't want your friend to think you too creepy. You also left out the part about how your left wrist still pulsed with an untreated ache even at the slightest feather like touches.

"so that's what's bothering me." you finished.

"mmmm," Quinn hummed, bobbing her head whilst appearing to be deep in thought, "that's not stupid, it's never stupid to care. haven't known you for a very long time Britt, but I've spent enough time with you to know that this pathetic world is in desperate need for more people like you," she flailed her arms and gestured around before letting her hand rest on your thigh, "so stop beating yourself up about it alright? It hurts seeing you so tired and worn out"

You heaved a heavy sigh of relief, letting all the ominous energy that had nestled in your chest dissipate into the air along with Quinn's kind words of consolation.

She looks back at you after a moment, her hazel eyes suddenly serious, "can you describe that, Officer aviators, whatever you call her, to me?"

You wonder why she's asking such an odd question, but decided she must have her own reasons to.

"well, she... She has the_ nicest_," you craned your neck forward to emphasise the word before letting it fall unceremoniously back onto your arm, "head of raven hair. Glittery bronze skin. She isn't very tall though but she has very, very, very," your mind drifted and focused like a camera onto a pair of full red lips that have been scorched into your mind.

"very what britt!" Quinn asked, jabbing your arm with a finger in a mixture of annoyance and amusement.

That jab jolted you out of your trance and you sat up immediately flinching a little at the sharp pain that shot up your left arm, realising what you could've said if it wasn't for that apt wake up call. But Quinn was looking at you with curious eyes and you had to provide her with an explanation.

"very... Um... Very" you twisted your face and brought your hands to it, opening and closing your hands as you gestured to the size of lips hoping she gets what you mean without you needing to actually say it. "um.. Fu-Full..."

Quinn's look of confusion seemed to sink further before her face screwed up and she had to throw her head back, convulsing with laughter.

You glared at your laughing friend and pouted angrily.

"Quinn!" you sent an open palmed smack to her forearm.

Your friend edged away from your attack, laughing even harder.  
"n-no, I-I-it's just," her vigorous laughing reduced to small hiccups before bursting into laughter again, "that's just so Santana" she finished, wiping the sides of her eyes cautiously, making sure not to smudge her make up.

Santana? what has Santana got to do with this?

"Aye Britt", Quinn said breathlessly after noticing your unmoving body that had been striped of it's mobility the moment her name was mentioned.

You felt a shove to your shoulder

"Oh my god Britt, you're like a statue."

"what has Santana gotta do with my Deputy Commissioner" you asked after snapping out of your untimely daze, giving no weight to her previous remark.

Quinn's smile disappeared. Her eyebrows were almost touching her hair line and her head was tilted down a little as she stared at you with an unidentifiable expression. Was it amusement? or shock?

She appeared so deep in whatever emotions she was displaying, you'd think you just told her you met the lochness monster. Which would be impossible because Lord Tubbington devoured it a long time ago. That was the only conclusion as to why he gained so much weight that he had to scale stairs cradled in the arms of the people who even bothered about him. You, mostly.

"Quinn, now you're the statue" you rolled your eyes at your stunned friend.

When she didn't reply after a few seconds, you continued, "it's okay if you want to stay this way," shrugging your shoulders, "I would put you on my lawn to scare away the goblins that come at night. I'll never have to spend all my money shopping for new pairs of shoes ever again."

You looked back to Quinn after your rant and smiled when you realised she was no longer looking at you in shock but rather with eyebrows set in a straight line and lids hung low on her eyes. Speaking jibberish,_ ALWAYS_ works.

"Britt, I'm not going to be your gnome."

You opened your mouth to protest, but Quinn wasn't done with her questions.

"Britt. If you didn't know Santana was your Deputy Commissioner, then why did you help keep your wrist a secret?" she jabbed a finger to your obviously swollen wrist.

"How did you know about my wrist!" you asked in the form of a harsh whisper, snatching it to your body and scanning the vicinity to make sure no one heard Quinn.

No wait,  
"SANTANA'S MY DEPUTY COMMISSIONER?!"

your heart stopped then.  
It didn't even wait for the vigorous nod of Quinn's head as confirmation of the proclamation.

Everything simply clicked.

You should've known! Everything was laid out like cards faced upwards for you to see.  
The familiar raven hair and voice that made your heart thump erratically.

The identity even explains her absence from home! Your deputy commissioner had been conducting a camp for the higher rank officers.

She's the one with the voice you were so obsessed with, she's the one you hadn't had the luck to meet, she's the one you've been frantically searching for.

"oh. My. Tubbington" you breathed, grabbing Quinn's wrist in a tight hold, body rigid from shock and exhilaration.

Although she probably hates you with all her guts, you couldn't contain your joy.

You've found her. She's been there in all her gorgeous glory, in front of your very eyes all these time.

Your friend simply looked at you with a knowing glint in her eyes.

"Britt. You're already so whip..."

The shrill ringing of her phone disrupted the moment.

"hello?... Hey Finn!" her face brightened up with a smile.

The voice on the other side of the phone, that sounded like no more than squeaks to you, continued to speak with urgency as Quinn's face fell and now she was staring behind you, face portraying nothing but gravity of the said situation. It made you feel nervous. Quinn's face was only ever like that when something has seriously gone wrong. The only other time you had the privilege of witnessing this exact same face was when Beth almost got knocked down by a car.

"Qu.." you started, worried about the sudden appearance of such an ominous air but Quinn lifted her hand up and put her palm dangerously close to your face to halt you.  
You shut your mouth immediately, pulling your lips into your mouth to make sure not a squeak was made.

You stayed absolutely quiet as Quinn continued the serious phone conversation, humming and nodding her head every once in a while. Sometimes you caught her eyes darting to you for a fleeting moment before returning to staring behind you.

When the phone conversation ended, the only sound that was made for a few silent seconds was the click of Quinn's home button.

You didn't dare make any sound, not before Quinn does.

"Britt. Come on. We're gonna go solve a problem." Quinn said, picking up your injured wrist.

"ow!" you jumped when the familiar sharp pain shot up your arm.

Quinn breathed in sharply through her teeth making a hissing sound.

"you, should probably get that checked. It looks like a freaking Christmas tree ornament," you chuckled, when it came out sounding exactly like what you would've said.

"oh my, I sounded like you"

"mhmm," you hummed, "you did."

"come on. we've gotta go. NOW"

"wait you haven't even told me where we are going yet!" you protested but letting Quinn lead you away towards her car anyways.

* * *

Part 3's next (: sorry it has so many parts it's just soooo long.

leave your thoughts and comments or random stuff. (:


	6. Chapter 4 PART 3

**Authour's note:** THEY FINALLY MEET HORRAY OMG I NEED TO SLEEP BYE MUACKS

**Disclaimer: **i own nothing!

**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Part 3

Apparently you were headed to a bar Quinn and CO frequented, located near the secluded Gleeful Ville. Quinn said it would only be a few minutes, but the silent car ride made it seem like hours had passed already.

Even though you had no idea what was going on but Quinn's serious demeanor was making you feel extremely anxious. To the point where you were reduced to sinking deeper into the chair and biting the nails of your right hand to quell your fraying nerves.

The ringing of Quinn's phone, that was propped up at the dashboard by a black contraption, made you jump in your seat and your nail scratched the gum underneath the tooth that was biting it.

You're sure it was going to develop into one hell of an ulcer but now's not the time to whine about minuscule matters such as ulcers.

Rachel's name flashed on the wide screen of Quinn's phone.

"It's Rach" Quinn informed, sliding a finger at the bottom of the screen to pick up the call.

"hello? Rach?"

"Quinn!" you flinched yet again, Rachel's voice was no better than the shrill ringing of Quinn's ringtone, however, Quinn seemed to relax considerably upon hearing Rachel's voice. She really did love Rachel. It was sweet.

"The situation's not good. Tina, Mike and all have tried and she's still locking herself up in the toilet. I presume it's her father again. oh! and Nelson's starting to get pretty pissed."

"Nelson's owner of the bar," Quinn leaned towards you, keeping her eyes on the road before sitting back onto the driver's seat, "even Puck? Has Puck tried?"

"yes Quinn, even Sam has tried."

"have you tried?"

"no," Rachel replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "she would probably eviscerate me and my life would end pathetically in the restroom of a bar!"

"what's eviscerate?" you whispered to Quinn.

"kill. disembowel. Gory things" Quinn said quickly, eager to get back to the topic at hand, "ugk" you chocked, gulping back the fear rising up your throat, "sounds like we're going to save a serial killer"

"we're here, we'll talk when we go in" with that, Quinn ended the call.

True enough, you looked out the window and was shocked to see that the car was already backed up into a lot at a car park.

The bar wasn't anything you thought it would be. It's exterior was extremely unaesthetic. The wood that framed and built the bar was already becoming a deep brown and even turning a rotting black at some hinges. The long wooden pillars supporting a collapsing extension of the slanted roof had several nails already poking out of it, as if the person who built it simply nailed the nails into the pillar so that the sheer number of nails in it would render it akin to metal pillars. It looked like it could potentially collapse over the unassuming heads inside.

You made sure to keep your arms away from the wood was Quinn led you with swift and urgent strides into the bar, which was a complete contrast to how the dilapidated bar looked from outside. It was small, but extremely homey with warm yellow lights illuminating the eight stools that were surrounding the bar, sporadic tables and chairs set around the center of the place and the few elevated side couches. It didn't even look like a bar, it looked more like someone's home.

You weren't even given time to explore the tiny bar before you were pulled to the table furthest from the entrance where a group of anxious looking people were huddled. Some pacing up and down outside the door of the only restroom in the bar.

Everyone was there, EVERYONE.

Rachel was pacing back and forth, Tina was sitting on Mike's lap and they were both staring at a lone cup of beer, Puck was muttering to himself as he paced up and down with his hands tucked deep into his pockets, Mercedes was talking worriedly to a two men, both of whom looked exactly like LT Evans and Hudson and then there was Kurt, whose hands were intertwined with Blaine's. Even Blaine was here! everyone was here!

The group got up the moment Quinn and you reached the table.

"Hey Quinn hey Britt." they greeted.

"we need the update please" Quinn demanded, wasting no time.

Mike spoke first, "Tina and i were the first to reach the bar. She barged in minutes later _already_ woozy"

"she was muttering Spanish words under her breath, the only word i could pick out was, Mother" Tina chipped in, gripping Mike's hand tighter.

Quinn sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose whilst shaking her head.

"have all of you tried?" Quinn asked, still rubbing the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger.

"She wouldn't let Sam and Finn in"

Your suspicions confirmed. They were LT Evans and Hudson.

You stood beside Quinn, fiddling with your fingers. You didn't feel like you should be here, you felt like an intruder.

"The only person who hasn't tried is you Quinn." Puck said with deeply furrowed brows.

Quinn sighed, stalked towards the door of the restroom and knocked on it lightly with her knuckles.

"S? Santana? it's Quinn." she announced with so much worry laced in her gentle tone. Quinn pressed her ear to the door and kept silent for a few moment before knocking again.

You couldn't take it anymore, you desperately needed to grasp the situation.

"What's going on?" you asked a frantic Rachel, making sure to keep her voice low.

Rachel's crazy brown eyes found yours, searching through your eyes like it was a treasure chest before pulling you to one of the elevated booth and ducking inside.

You ducked into the booth and perched yourself beside her.

"okay I.." Rachel begun, poking her head out to keep tabs of the situation.

she looked back at you again, "I don't know if i'm allowed to tell you this, but," she briefly poked her head out again "Santana's mother died a long time ago and her father got married again. Apparently, people who marry again are usually blind to the massive personality inequalities of a person."

"so her father married a skank?" you asked, trying to understand the situation better.

Rachel's mouth frown in disapproval to the language you used, "um, i guess you could say that. So yeah, she comes to this bar and locks herself in the restroom for copious amounts of time every time her father appears to care more about his recently wedded wife or when her step-mother does something vicious"

You scoffed bitterly. You knew exactly how she feels, just, your father left a drunkard and your mother decided you weren't worth all her time and attention any longer, so poof! you were sent to a home for girls.

"SANTANA GET THE FUCK OUT HERE RIGHT NOW" Quinn screamed.

Rachel and you turned to look at each other with wide eyes before scrambling out of the booth.

"what's up?" you inquired, searching the rest for answers.

"Santana's not opening the door at all and Quinn's going crazy" Tina's the one to answer, shaking her head dejectedly.

when you stepped back to take a better look at the big picture, you realized how much this huge group of friends no, scratch that, this family cared for each other.

Your heart had been yearning for such an intimate family ever since you were but a teenager, everything in you ached to help alleviate their sorrows, everything in you ached to want to make sure this family never, ever breaks.

So, with determination set in your heart, you reached for the pin hidden in your tight ponytail and stalked over to the door of the restroom.

The several lessons of lock picking were running through your head when you stuffed the bobby pin into the standard keyhole of the restroom door and started to twist and turn the bobby pin in a key, oblivious to the group of people who have shot up to stare at you in shock.

"Britt," Quinn placed a hand on your shoulder, "I..I don't think you should. She doesn't cope well with strangers"

The lock clicked open and you smiled triumphantly before you turned over to face them, "You know? you guys look like really anxious parents waiting for their child who's in the operating theater. And I've got to say, this child, besides having a lot of mums and dads,"

A few giggles were heard but ultimately, silence consumed the bar.

"is the luckiest child in the whole world, because I've never witnessed anyone care for one another so much before. Not in my friend's lives, not in my exes lives and definitely,' you scoffed feeling tears prick at your eyes, "not in mine."

you looked to the ground and squeezed your eyes together to prevent tears from spilling out.

"Britt.." Rachel reached out to you but you shook your head and she pulled her hand back.

"So, so let me help you? Let me help you so at least the guilt in my chest would quell because I mended one to make up for the other?"

You looked up from your scuffing shoe. You didn't dare look at the faces of more than one person because you knew your heart would melt and your eyes would dissolve into tears, so, with the curt nod of Blaine's head, you turned the knob of the door and pushed yourself into the tiny cubicle.

* * *

The cubicle wasn't as small as you thought it would be, this bar was full of surprises. When you enter the cubicle, you'll be facing a plain white wall at the other end of the room and at your immediate left was another wall that ended right before an opening that led to the sink and toilet bowl was.

The trepidation and erratic thumping of your heart started up again when a shiver rode up your spine. It was the same feeling you got whenever she's around.

Even though you were speaking about how much you wanted them to give you a chance to solve their problems, you didn't really had a plan as to what to do after you stepped across the threshold.

Who is she to you? Santana Lopez? Or the officer who possibly wants to murder you?

You walked cautiously towards the ending of the wall, readying a speech in your mind to say, but the moment you saw the hunched figure, on top of a cover toilet bowl, hugging her knees, resting on her bent knees and shoulders trembling fiercely with silent tears she obviously didn't want her friends seeing, your heart broke and all words were lost.

All you could remember was the time, when you were at that exact position, in that exact state but in a different bathroom. In that instant, your body moved on it's own accord, it was akin to muscle memory. Your body remembered exactly what it wanted at that point in time and it acted according to it.

You walked over to the hunched figure and crouched in front of the toilet bowl, you grabbed the rim of the toilet bowl to steady yourself.

Even in a smelly, dirty toilet, she still smelled incredibly nice.

"hey..." You whispered, placing a hand on her calf and dropping your head a little, trying to catch sight of her face.

Santana's body froze and the sniffling stopped.

"w...who ah-are y-you" she demanded, but her voice was trembling and weak.

"you'll find out if you look up"

A strong inhalation invaded her lungs and her shoulders heaved. Your heart leaped along with it.

"n-no. Go a-away"

"I won't, until you look up" you said adamantly, squeezing her calf.

"N-no. I al-already sa-said no." she tried raising her voice, but it simply sounded strained. You couldn't help the smile that tugged at your face, even though it was rather sadistic.

Even at times like these, she yearns to be in command.

But then you realized, she probably desires to be in command because she didn't have that with herself. You've seen the way her father was, he's not one to yield in an argument. You could already tell she didn't have much say at home and at home is where all the affairs of the heart is and the heart is the core of all emotions, how a heart is molded literally defines a person. It was unnatural, the way she yielded immediately under his gaze. That's not how a father and daughter should be.

"my father left me because he said I was too stupid for him" you confessed, using your other hand that wasn't on her calf to hug your own legs to give yourself a wee bit of comfort.

That did the trick. Santana's burrowed head snapped up to reveal messy trails of black mascara smeared all over her swollen eyes and lips. She looked at you with wide eyes and slightly parted lips.

This time, as you stared at the face of this Latina, your view isn't obscured by big aviator glasses or the redundant emotional shield that darkens her eyes, giving you the full view of those boundless, inimitable chocolate eyes.

Even as the black mascara smeared like an ugly weave of web over her face, she still managed to look inexplicably beautiful.

You're breath hitched and caught in your throat.

You've never seen anything prettier nor more captivating then her.

Your heart had never beat so quickly and fiercely at any point in your life than it was now, you could almost hear it.

"you have. you have pretty eyes, why do you always hide them behind sunglasses. Pretty things should always be shown to people. It's like art pieces, so the world can appreciate them"

Her eyes widened in embarrassment and her head dipped, preparing to burrow itself again.

Your left hand shot out to her chin immediately, pushing it up so it wasn't burrowed into her lap and allowing her to recline back into wallowing with self pity again.

A forgotten sharp pain ignited at your wrist and you winced, retracting your hand immediately.

"Shit,' she cursed, pulling her arm out of its tight hold of her legs, "i did twist your wrist didn't I?" she asked, arms reaching out for your left wrist.

"No" you shook your head vigorously, hiding your wrist behind your back.

She rolled her eye and stared at you pointedly, flicking her index finger, motioning for you to show her your wrist.

"Only if you promise to stop crying and go out there to meet your anxious parents"

"anxious parents?" she asked, cockily raising an eyebrow.

"mmhmm," you hummed while nodding your head, "your friends are waiting like anxious parents outside"

She scoffed a laugh, "you're ridiculous. Fine. I will, after you show me your wrist"

You grinned happily and placed your wrist in her hands that was placed together side my side.

Her eyes widened at the sight of your wrist.

"Fuck" she breathed against your wrist causing you to shudder.

"It looks like a fucking baseball! why didn't you get it checked?!" she grazed your wrist gently with the tip of her fingers, causing you to shudder yet again, you griped the rim of the toilet bowl tightly, hoping to quell the shudders. Santana looked to you, eyes still wide.

"I...I didn't want to get you into trouble and going to the doctors would mean ancient mummy hands and everyone would notice it and then you'd get into trouble" you spluttered, fiddling with the hem of your jeans.

"You didn't want me to get into trouble?! i fucking threatening you and twisted your wrist for fuck's sake and you're still defending me? are you dum..."

You flinched at that name. Dumb.

You know she didn't mean it in a bad way, but it still struck your heart like a knife and you had to look to the ground because you didn't what her to see the tears welling up in your eyes.

Santana already had problems of her own, but here you are being all vulnerable and weepy. You felt pathetic.

It felt familiar yet so foreign when she tilted your head up with her index finger and thumb. It wasn't the first time she did so, but it was the first time she did it with such affection and gentleness.

"Look at me. I'm ugly, am a mess and still am not thinking properly," she said, looking around the cubicle but keeping her fingers under your chin, "so don't take into regard what I've said and forgive me?" she ended with a pleading gaze.

Your eyes locked for the second time that day and you found yourself lost in a sea of chocolate brown orbs. In all it's ingenuity.

How could you not forgive that?

A loud banging sounded from the door followed by Quinn screaming "Santana! you better not be eating Brittany in there!"

Heat crept up your cheeks as you looked at her, both sharing the same expression of embarrassment. If the double meaning was intended then Quinn definitely succeeded.

Suddenly, you two were too aware of how your faces were so close, that every exhale could be felt on each other's lips.

Santana quickly pulled her hand away and edged her face away from the dangerously close proximity it was at with yours before, clearing her throat.

She quickly got up from the toilet bowl and walked to the sink.

"NO!" you screamed, lunging forward and snatching her aviators away before falling back onto the ground with your left hand on the ground to prop your body up.

The pain that shot up from your wrist this time was nothing like the previous jolts of sharp pain, it was all of that combined and then, nothing.

"Oh my oh my oh my oh my" you chanted, shaking your swollen wrist around.

"what are you doing!" Santana swooped down to help you up.

"S-San?," you said, watching you wrists droop with horrified eyes "I can't feel my hand."

"A-At all?" she craned her neck, furrowed her brow and looked at you with wide horrified eyes to match yours.

"mmm mmmm" you shook your head, flinging your broken wrist around and watching it droop around like a flap.

"Let's get you to the hospital now" she grabbed your right hand and proceeded to pull you out.

"no wait! you protested, pulling back, to reach for her aviators.

She whipped around, hair falling gracefully down her shoulders as she looked at what you were reaching for. The moment her eyes landed on the aviators on the tiled floor of the restroom, she rolled her eyes and tugged at your hand again.

"It's just aviator's Brittz, we need to get your hand fixed." With that, she pushed the door of the restroom open fiercely and pulled you quickly to the exit of the bar.

Completely disregarding the group of anxious people following the both of you their bewildered eyes.

* * *

"How the fuck...?" Puck breathed, speaking for the whole group as they watched the quickly retreating figures.

* * *

I NEED TO SLEEP NOW EXAMS TOMORROW.

LUBBA LUBBA.


End file.
